Lines in the Sand
by Marina Black1
Summary: Every person has choices to make that affect the course of their lives. New Orleans is embroiled in a bitter struggle for dominance. It's certainly no time to fall in love... follow a twisted love story of fate, fault, and bad choices. Doing the right thing means sometimes you have to cross lines drawn in the sand. Klayley. DavinaXTyler.
1. Chapter 1

The flame of the candle surged and then simmered back down as Davina waved a hand over the fiery wick. Now that Klaus had taken over New Orleans, she found herself once again relegated to a cold room with no company. The only comfort was that at least she had the opportunity to go out into the compound…not that she wanted to. Being leered at by Diego and his legion of half-wit vampires didn't hold any pleasure for her. He was still pissed that Klaus had bettered him and wanted to exert dominance over anyone he could find. She had a feeling the hex she placed on him would make think twice next time.

It was the need for food that eventually drove her out of her room. She hadn't had a decent meal since she'd moved into this cold, sullen place; to be honest, she hadn't been hungry in the slightest. She'd lived on water and some chocolate bars she had saved. However, her baser urges eventually took over. Peeking out the door, she heard and saw nothing as she headed down toward the kitchen. Or at least, what she thought was the kitchen. Following the stairs down, she wound and curved until she heard the soft moan of someone in agony. "Hello?"

The groaning grew louder and she heard the rattling of chains. Turning, she noticed a torch by the doorway and she focused, the flame exploding to life. The hissing and crying grew louder, now from every direction. Looking down, she screeched as she darted away from a man buried in the ground. "What the hell!" She stepped back, finding hands sticking out of bricks. What the hell was this place? Backing up, she shrieked again as she ended up in front of a man just a little older than her chained by all four limbs. The others looked…hollow, dead, and decimated. He looked semi-normal. "Who are you?"

Her heartbeat was thundering in her veins, Tyler licked his lips as he opened his eyes to zero in on the pulsing at her neck. Rebekah and Marcel had chained him, intending to keep him on ice indeterminately. Though for what, he had no idea. He'd heard through the grapevine that Klaus had taken over again…which meant that he'd never get out. Hope was restored when the little witch they talked of so often walked right into his path. His mouth was bone dry and he coughed, "Tyler…Tyler Lockwood."

Assessing him clinically, she folded her arms, "You're like Klaus."

"I'm nothing like that bastard," Tyler ground out, gritting his teeth.

Davina smirked at his ire, "I meant that you're a hybrid. Half werewolf, half vampire…"

Tyler's eyes burned yellow a moment, "That's where the similarities end." He was so hungry it ached in his chest. Every beat of his heart hurt deep inside him, like sandpaper ripping through his veins. He sucked in a breath. It was taking all the energy he had to speak with her. "You're the witch, right?"

"Davina Claire," She replied, folding her arms as she moved toward him, "Yes, I'm the witch." Also known as the 'super witch' or 'Sabrina' as Rebekah had taken to calling her. Reaching up, she touched the chain at his wrist, recoiling as he hissed in agony. "Did I hurt you?"

"You?" He scoffed, "Being chained here and starving to death is what's hurting me." His voice was gruff as he turned away from her. "Don't get too close, I can't be held responsible for my actions. I've been here for…I don't even know how long." A week? A month? Time ceased to have meaning here. As if to drive him mad, she took a step closer. "Davina!" He hissed.

Looking up at him with soft eyes, she didn't move a millimeter. With a flick of her wrist the chains snapped and he crumpled in a heap; the magic slipped through her fingers like soft woven silk. She smirked, drawing him up to his feet as she peered into those fathomless black eyes. His skin was grey and sallow, his body sunken and weak from deprivation. "I'm not as weak and delicate as you think I am…" She licked her lips.

The tremendous pain at being hung there dulled somewhat; his arms and legs remaining outstretched like that would have irrevocably damaged another, being a hybrid had its perks. Yet the insatiable hunger didn't diminish at all. If anything it was worse because she was right there and he could easily reach out and devour her. In his current state, he was sure to drain her. Once he got a taste…there was no turning back. He let out a groan, "I need to get out of here. _Now_."

Davina nodded, "I understand…" She peered at him, assessing his clenched fists and ticking jaw. "You're hungry aren't you?"

"Starved," He growled. Staggering toward the murky doorway, he turned toward her once more. "Why?"

Examining her fingernails closely, she ignored the hurt that crawled into her chest, "Why what?"

Tyler's hands gripped the cold stone of the tomb, "Why did you let me go?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, she smiled, "I know what it's like to be a prisoner. It sucks. Plus I knew it would piss Klaus off…"

"Jesus…" Tyler turned to look at her. "I may be the biggest hypocrite to ever live but you should just cut your losses and get as far away from Klaus and all of this as you possibly can." He snapped, "Don't go starting fights with him because you'll NEVER win."

There was a long pause as she sized him up, "It's not about winning. It's about doing what's right." She replied. "Klaus hurts people." Her anger began to boil in her veins, "He's evil and he needs to be taught a lesson. He thinks he's invincible…but he's not."

A wheezing laugh emanated from his throat, "The man has had a thousand years to learn a lesson. No offense, sweetheart, but I don't think one little witch is going to accomplish it." He turned to her. "You're going to end up dead."

"Well if I take him down with me, maybe it'll be worth it." She folded her arms, "I fought so hard to stay alive, to get away from the witches trying to complete the Harvest ritual only to become a hostage here. If my death accomplishes something then maybe I'm doing what I'm supposed to."

"Enough with this noble bullshit!" Tyler rounded on her, "If you're so powerful then get out of here! Forget about him, forget about everything you've seen here and just go!" He grasped her shoulders; his instinct to protect trumped his raging hunger. "Davina, wake up! This isn't high school."

Davina scoffed, "I am not a little girl!" The torch flame climbed higher, the cavern they were in began to shake. "I'm the most powerful witch of the century."

Tyler squeezed a little bit tighter, "Hey, keep a lid on it. You're going to end up bringing the walls down." He cupped her cheek, "Powerful witch or not, it's not safe. Come on…let's get out of here." He was risking everything right now. It was the only thing that seemed right.

"What about the rest of them?" She stared him down pointedly, "Hayley and the baby? Elijah…"

"Elijah can take care of himself. He has for a thousand years!" But Hayley and the baby…he thought back to the cabin in the woods, how she begged him to save her child and hide it. She was bound and determined to protect the baby even if it meant siding with Klaus. It struck a chord in him that she loved that kid so much she'd give up her life for it. "Damn it…" He couldn't believe he was getting sucked into this shit, "FINE!" He looked into her eyes, "Hang tight, promise me you won't do anything stupid. I'll be back, okay?"

She folded her arms, "I wasn't going to do anything st—"

"Promise me!" Tyler cut her off, his hands gripping tight into her shoulders. He couldn't control his hunger for very much longer.

"Okay, I promise!" She pushed at his hands, stepping back from his grasp, "Swear you'll come back, then."

Tyler nodded, "I'll come back after I've fed…when it's safe. I swear."

Davina had no reason in the world to trust him but looking into his inky black eyes, the tensed muscles in his jaw coupled with the fact that he hadn't eaten her yet, she decided to give him a chance. "Okay…" Licking her lips, she headed toward the stairs, "I'll create a distraction, you slip out the back." She smiled to herself, heading off find Diego. His lessons weren't fully learned yet, one little hex was far too lenient a punishment for his crimes.

A few moments later, chaos erupted. A slow smirk spread over Tyler's face as he used the distraction to slip out of the compound and into the street. He managed to make a little ways before his hunger ripped through him and he grabbed a tourist wandering too far from her group. The need was far from slaked as she fell to the ground, still breathing softly. Later tonight he'd go hunting for something more substantial… for now he needed to keep his head down and find a place to hang out. The bayou was as good a place as any among his people. Hopefully they weren't too pissed about the way things had gone with Dwayne. He'd take a few days, hunker down and come up with a plan. He had to…for all their sakes.

* * *

**Hey everybody! This here is a little story for a couple that I find adorable and I hope it happens. For those followers and readers of War of Souls, this is not a sequel or in the same universe/timeframe as WOS! This is all new and exciting. For now, this is a oneshot. I want to gauge what the readership base looks like. Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to kill me?" Davina asked, arms folded in protest as she stood in front of Klaus. He was pacing back and forth, like a caged lion. So he hadn't enjoyed her little display earlier tonight. Diego had come at her with that smug look on her face….so she snapped his spine and suspended him in the middle of the compound like a modern art marvel. He even glowed like a disco ball, raining little speckled rainbows around. Davina found it darling… Klaus, on the other hand, did not or so it seemed.

Pausing a moment, he scoffed, "Kill you? Darling, I've wanted that ingrate knocked down a peg for weeks. I'm contemplating a reward great enough for your deed." He was not a predictable man; her surprise was palpable and a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

Not missing a beat, she settled down in the velvet chair that had been dragged out of storage somewhere, "How about my freedom?" She peered at him.

A cold laugh emanated from his throat, "Not a chance, love. Not now that I've seen firsthand what you're capable of." Sitting across from her, "Which brings us to our next order of business…" He leaned in, "Did you think I wouldn't realize you let that traitor Tyler go?" He gritted his teeth, "You reek of him…his scent on your clothes and your skin."

Davina didn't bother denying it, she smiled instead. "What are you going to do about it?" The next thing she knew, a hand was wrapped around her throat. She gasped and gulped for air, her hand wrapping around her wrist in a failed attempt to push him away. The magic began to surge through her though her consciousness waned. Suddenly she was dropped back into the chair. Her vision cleared as she began to cough.

Hayley put herself directly between Klaus and Davina, her eyes yellow with rage. "What is wrong with you!" She had made her peace with the fact that Klaus was going to kill her after she'd given birth. He'd said as much when she confronted him in the library. It was stupid to believe he'd protect her and allow her to raise their child…which meant she needed new allies. "She's a child!"

"Hayley!" He roared, "Stay out of this!" He was angry as a hornet but the swell of her belly drove him back. The child was everything to him.

"No!" She took a step toward him, "Torture and torment the witches, punish your siblings, force every vampire to kneel at your feet…that's just a Thursday afternoon for you." Poking him in the chest, she stared him down, "But under no circumstances are you going to lay a hand on a little girl. Not while I'm living and breathing."

Klaus threaded his hand through her hair, pulling tight until her throat was bared to him, "You try my patience, little wolf." Her hand came up, resting on his shoulder. Her heartbeat kicked up, the child shifting inside her. He looked over at Davina who was silent and terrified; her hand still pressed to her throat. "You're intent on playing the martyr, Hayley?" He smoothed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "So be it…" Releasing her in one swift movement, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Silence fell over the two women. Hayley turned toward Davina, her hands resting gently on the swell of her belly to comfort the child within. "Are you alright?" She moved toward her, "Oof…that's going to bruise. Come on, let's get you some ice."

"Why did you do that?" Davina asked hoarsely. She coughed again, "I could have handled him myself. I'm a witch…"

"You're not going to be able to do much magic with your head ripped off." Hayley replied, "Come on." Putting her arm around her shoulder, she led her down to the kitchen. Placing ice cubes in a baggie, she wrapped it in a paper towel, "Put this on your neck." Meanwhile, she set about making them some supper. "You okay?"

Holding the ice to her neck, she nodded quietly. "For what it's worth…thanks…" She peered at Hayley, leaning in conspiratorially, "I let Tyler out of the garden. He's coming back for me. For us."

Laughing derisively, Hayley took a sip of water, "Tyler tried to kill me and my baby. I begged him to spare us and take me away, protect the baby and me. He tried for kill me and this child without an ounce of remorse." She replied, "Sorry if I don't believe he's had some miraculous change of heart."

"Maybe being chained and starved for a couple weeks gave him the opportunity to think things over." She turned to her, "He _promised_ he's coming back, he's going to save us."

Hayley set a plate in front of Davina and grabbed a fork to dig into her own portion. "Look, I'm going to share some advice that I learned the hard way." She peered at her, "Men are going to come around making epic promises of protection and offering you a life far better than the one you're living." Her heart twisted, "All it'll get you is heartache." Her hand strayed to her belly again as she sighed, "Trust me one this one."

Davina sighed heavily; she could feel the sadness rolling off Hayley in waves. "Without trust, how is life worth living? Tyler said he was coming back and he's going to help us take down Klaus. I think if I can get my hands on the rest of Esther's grimoire that I might figure out how to kill Klaus…"

"What will that solve? You'll kill Tyler in the process. Not to mention my baby, which I'll never let you do, Davina." Hayley sighed, "When you kill an Original, everyone in their bloodline dies with them. That means Tyler, Marcel, that vamp Josh who you have wrapped around your little finger…probably every vampire in New Orleans will die!"

There was long beat of silence. "I didn't know…" Davina said softly. This changed everything. She couldn't destroy Klaus without massive untold casualties. "I'll just have to figure something else out. I don't want your baby getting hurt…I know how much it means to you."

A lump settled in Hayley's throat, "She means everything to me and I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe." She looked skyward, trying her best to swallow the emotion that threatened to take her over. "I know you want Klaus to suffer for what he's done. Believe me, I totally get that. But you should cut your losses now and run for it while you still have the chance."

She scoffed, "You sound JUST like Tyler! You want me to run away from my problems!"

"Yeah, well, Tyler and I used to be close friends." Hayley replied, "We're werewolves. Or we were, before Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid. We're used to hiding what we are, running from those who try to kill us. Sometimes running away is the only solution, Davina."

"Why don't you run then?"

Hayley visibly sagged, "He's the father of my child." She couldn't meet her gaze, "I can fight it all I want but I made my choice. I dug my own grave…" Cradling her unborn child tenderly, a laugh bubbled from deep inside her. It wasn't a happy sound. "The best I can hope for is that Klaus shows mercy and allows me to live long enough to see the child before he kills me."

Davina smiled at her, "You still have a few months before you give birth, right? All hope is not lost."

Tenderly, Hayley squeezed Davina's shoulder, "Thanks. It's a struggle. Everything with Klaus is a struggle." She narrowed her eyes, "Don't provoke him again. I mean it; I won't be around all the time to protect you. Steer clear. Ward your door…"

"I will." Hayley headed out of the kitchen, leaving Davina alone with cold leftovers. Washing her plate, she placed it in the dishwasher. Peering out the window, she rested her head against her hands, "Come on Tyler, you have to pull through."

* * *

The muddy soil of the bayou clung to the soles of Tyler's shoes as he continued off the beaten path. Klaus was sure to know he was gone by now but no search party had been sent out. He had taken painstaking care to make sure he hadn't been followed. Either Klaus had forgiven all of Tyler's crimes (fat chance), or he had bigger fish to fry. The old cabin sat ahead of him, sagging and decrepit from years of neglect. Stepping through the doorway, he stilled as he felt a rush of movement behind him.

"You shouldn't be here…you aren't welcome in these parts no more."

Turning, he smiled at the blonde werewolf standing at his back, stake in hand. Circling around, he stood squarely with her, "I'm sorry, okay?" She came at him and he gripped her arms, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You tried to hurt Hayley!" She snarled; at this point she seemed more animal than woman. Wrenching away from him, she dropped to one knee and rolled before springing up behind him. "She's our people, NOT you." The stake twirled between her fingers as she lunged at him.

"You can't beat me!" Tyler growled, dodging her with ease. "I'm a hybrid, remember?"

Eve gritted her teeth, her eyes yellow with power, "I ain't ever forgot. You're a devil."

Tyler sighed heavily, "Yeah maybe I am." He frowned, "Look, Hayley's being held hostage by Klaus and she's not the only one. There's a witch, Davina. She's sixteen, Eve." The woman didn't back down but he felt her stance infinitesimally soften. "I promised her that I'd go back and get her out. And that I'd help Hayley…" If she let him, they weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"You think that witch could undo the curse on my family?" Eve asked, folding her arms looking deep into his eyes. "We ain't had a witch in these parts for a long time, at least nobody powerful enough to undo the spell. And damn sure nobody who was willing to get in the middle of vampire and werewolf business." The dividing lines between species were powerful…

Nodding sharply, he reached out for the stake. He narrowed his eyes, "I'll find a way to break that spell and turn your family normal, okay?" He was sure as shit making a lot of promises lately; he only hoped that he could keep all of them. "What do you say?"

Shifting her weight from left to right, she finally acquiesced and handed the stake to him but didn't let go, "Fine." Her finger came up in warning, "If you screw me, I'll hunt you down and dismember you piece by piece." She stepped back, "Come on, you look hungry…I got some deer roasting back at camp."

Tyler followed after her, "That's not exactly what I need…but thanks."

"One thing at a time," Eve peered at him, "A bit of patience would do you good. You ain't my kin… but somebody ought to teach you a lesson." Sniffing the air as she entered camp, she turned to him, "At least you weren't followed. That's Wolf 101." Poking at the deer she was roasting over a big open fire, she settled down on a log, "You want some moonshine?"

Settling down beside her, he took a flask from her and took a swallow. Gagging and choking, he wiped his mouth. "Holy shit! What the hell is this?"

Laughing appreciatively, Eve smirked, "I told you, kid, its moonshine. It ain't for nothing but getting piss drunk. Why do you think they call it that? The wolves invented it so we could get as blasted as the humans." Grabbing it back, she took a long pull, "Ah, that's the stuff."

Taking another swallow, it went down only a little smoother this time. Sighing, he leaned back. "You've spent most of your life in hiding, right?"

"The last twenty-something years, for sure," She replied, shrugging.

"How do you stay off their radar? I mean if, theoretically, I was going to walk into the dragon's lair and try to get Hayley and Davina out." He took another swallow of the moonshine, "I figured the best way is lure Klaus out. Then I can go in and get the girls."

Eve was quiet for a long beat, "Klaus is smart. Smarter than you by far."

"Hey!"

"He's got a thousand years on you." She rolled her eyes, "You're young, you're cocky and you don't think things through." There was no hesitation; she laid it all out in front of him. "You think you're going to pull some stunt in the quarter to draw his attention, walk into that place, grab the pregnant woman carrying his child and a witch and head out the front door?"

Tyler spluttered, "Well, there's going to be a plan B!"

She chuckled and shook her head, "You need a plan B through Z if you're serious about this. And even with all those backups, there's good chance you'll end up with your heart ripped out." She stood and went into the lean-to she'd made out of mud, sticks and twigs. "I'm not saying I'll help you but…I got this map of the underground of New Orleans. It's nasty as all hell down there...and if it rains you better get the hell out or you'll drown. But it's something." She handed him a hand drawn collection of maps.

"I'll make sure you get these back." Tyler smiled, "Thanks."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got copies." She smirked, "Not much to do out here." Grabbing a knife, she cut out a hearty chunk of the venison and placed it on a cracked plastic plate. It was clean but had clearly seen better days. "Eat…" She got herself a sizeable chunk, eating it with her hands. "There's some outsiders camped down the way from outta town, Mississippi way. Just don't kill anybody, alright?"

Crossing his heart, he bowed his head, "You have my word." The venison was moist and tender; it helped to quell his savage hunger for now at least. He needed to gather his strength and come up with a plan. Well, a lot of plans…maybe Eve would even help him if he could persuade her. Peering around the compound, he could see other wolves lining up for their rations looking tattered and ragged. They'd been relegated to this wasteland, forced to cower and hide. Saving these people definitely made his to-do list. Klaus was going to kill him sooner or later; maybe he could leave the world a better place than he'd entered it. At least then his life would mean something. It surely didn't now.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! It seems like there's some interest in this story and I'm enjoying writing it. Reviews fuel my muse and make me write! This was a great start!**

**Since this story is still in its infancy (everything I've written so far is posted) I am going to leave some key elements up to my fans. So far I have a couple people asking me for a Hayley/Elijah pairing and then others for a Klaus/Hayley pairing. As many of you know, I fall on the Klayley side of this debate. But you'd have to be dead not to feel the chemistry between Elijah and Hayley. What would you prefer to see? The only pairing settled is Tyler/Davina which I feel is perfect and adorable (and I hope it happens)! I plan on bringing Rebekah in (Because I love writing for Rebekah). What do you want to see?! Let me know. **

**Please read and review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Tyler had been freed from the Mikaelson compound. The skies were heavy and threatening, fog rolling through the quarter as the hazy light of dawn bled through the clouds. Inhaling the sweet morning air, she perched on the edge of the heavy stone balcony. The tea she held billowed hot steam as she brought it close, blowing gently to cool it. "I can feel you, you know…" She sighed softly, "You might be able to hide from the rest of them but you can't hide from me."

"Perhaps I'm not trying to hide," Jumping down from his perch up above her, he settled down on the opposite end of the balcony. "Perhaps I'm simply enjoying the view." He peered at her, taking in the sight of her. She was ethereal in the soft light, her skin warm and radiant, cheeks still lightly flushed with sleep. His gaze swept lower to the curve of her belly, round and ripe with child. "I don't like you sitting so close to the edge."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "With you, I'm always on the edge." But to placate him, she did as he asked. "Happy now?" Sipping her tea, her fingers skimmed the stone banister. A soft drizzling rain began to fall and she smiled, feeling the coolness on her face. She stiffened as he moved behind her, the warmth of a sweater wrapping around her. Turning to him, she licked her lips, "Thanks."

He didn't immediately move back from her, fingertips lingering on her shoulders. "You've been particularly difficult lately, little wolf. I'd like to know why." She was honest to a fault, one of the things he truly respected in this world. She made her motives clear. Even when she was in danger and at his mercy, she never backed down. He'd seen a change in her after Tyler had kidnapped her and dragged her to the bayou. Whether it was from the betrayal of a friend she would give her life for or Klaus's temper tantrum after the fact, he wasn't quite sure. Either way, he had amends to make.

"How did you expect me to react when you all but told me you were going to kill me after our child was born?" Hayley fired back, putting a moderate distance between them again. Tugging the sweater tighter around herself, she inhaled shakily, "Did you think I was going to go quietly?" She refused to look him in the eye. "Has anything I've ever done given you the impression that I'm going to roll over the second you start barking orders?"

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh, "I never said I was going to kill you, Hayley!"

She set her tea down with a clunk, leaning against the railing of the balcony, "You didn't say a damn word when I asked you what was going to happen to me after the child was born!" She cried, "Your silence spoke volumes, believe me. I've spent my entire life learning to read people…" She had to or she'd never have lasted a day out there on her own.

Exasperated, he stepped forward again. Why wouldn't she look at him? Reaching for her, he could sense how she tensed, waiting for him to strike. Dropping his hand, the muscle in his jaw ticked dangerously, "So you think it's so easy to read me then? Enlighten me then." Sarcasm dripped in his tone like icy venom. "Come on now, don't hold back."

Hayley's hands slid gently to the sacred space where the child grew within her. A gentle flutter of movement skittered across from belly. Whenever Klaus was near, the child became more active. Whether it was a response to the tidal wave of emotions that crashed over her at the sight of him or the recognition of her father, she wasn't sure. But it was comforting to know that the child was safe and warm, removed from the anger and violence they were embroiled in here. "You suck at sharing. You're egotistical and you're paranoid. You care about this baby way more than you let on and you hate that I know it."She stared at him pointedly, "That's why you go postal on Elijah for showing me the simplest kindness…"

"My child will never call him father!"

"No one is asking her to!" Hayley cried, turning to face him finally. "Look I get it, your father abandoned you and left you to be abused by your step dad." She scoffed, "I've never _once_ implied that anyone other than you is the father. She's YOURS, Klaus. This kid is yours and _nobody_ can change that." Not even her…

Accusing her of laying with another and trying to pass off the child had been foolish; he could smell a lie from a mile away. One look into those soft, dark eyes and he'd known the child was his. It all seemed impossible. "You'd rather it was someone else's…" He pointed an accusatory finger at her, "Admit it."

Hayley didn't back down, "Don't you wish it was someone else _having_ your baby?" She accused right back. "I didn't even know I wanted a baby until I was pregnant! If you'd asked me six months ago if I wanted to be a mother I can honestly tell you I'd have thought you were insane. This pregnancy has changed me. _She's_ changed me." She shook her head, "I don't even know why I'm bothering to tell you this. You don't care. I'm nothing to you but a means to an end. Next time you decide to have a kid, make sure you let the mom know up front what she'll be dealing with."

Klaus took a moment to think about it. He drank in the sight of her, she was angry of course but more than that, the hurt in her face was evident. She put up walls; he was all too familiar with the process. Still, she was genuine. The night they made this child she wanted him because of him; despite his reputation, despite his vendettas, despite everything that should have sent her screaming in the opposite direction. He couldn't say there was a single living person who knew him that would do the same. "No." He said finally.

Stilling a moment, she was a little stunned. "No?" Rain began to fall harder, soaking through her sweater down to her skin.

"I don't wish it was someone else having my child." He clarified, as he could see she was grappling with the implications of his confession. He honestly didn't believe that there were many women out there who would put up with him for this long. She'd had the opportunity to kill this child on more than one occasion and she chose to protect it instead. Sighing, he reached for her. "Come out of the rain, little wolf. I won't have you catching cold."

Shrugging off his advance, she stepped back into the corridor and headed down the hall to her room. Of course he'd given her a bedroom on the inner wall with no windows and only one exit point. He wanted her caged like an animal; it reduced the risk of her escaping from him. She expected him to walk away once she'd left the balcony. Instead he dogged her all the way back and followed her inside the room. It was dark, drab, and dreary, mirroring her mood. "You don't need to stick around. I already did what you commanded." She searched through the closet for some warm, comfortable clothes.

Klaus leaned against the bureau, "So you've nothing to say for yourself then? I tell you that I would have no other carry my child and you have no remark at all?" She always had something to say. Her witty repartee was part of the reason he enjoyed her so much. Not that he'd admit that to her…

"All it tells me is that I'm worthless to you." Hayley replied harshly. She could have sworn she saw him flinch. "You wouldn't kill someone you actually gave a crap about. Me? I'm a womb and nothing more; someone to gestate your heir and then throw away like yesterday's newspaper. It doesn't surprise me at all you're glad that I'm expendable." Pushing past him into the bathroom to change, she was forced to stop as he caught her arm. She turned a little too quickly and he caught her in his arms, her body landing flush against his. She struggled for a millisecond before she stilled.

The child chose this very moment to begin her morning acrobatics. Hayley always said the baby inherited its bad timing from her; this only proved it. Klaus's hands dropped to her waist, chasing the movement across her belly. He was amazed by the strength the child had. He laughed as the baby concentrated her efforts against the intrusion of his hand pressed. He looked up at Hayley to find that her expression had changed entirely. She looked softer and sweeter, unperturbed and carefree. Her thoughts were concentrated only on the baby that she loved so much. In that moment they were not Hayley and Klaus or werewolf and hybrid but two young parents sharing a moment with their unborn child.

Abruptly, Klaus moved away from her. Holding her and their child was like staring into the sun. He was dazed and confused by the emotion swirling in his chest. Damn it…feeling buried for a thousand years were welling to the surface. He veiled his sentiments with cruelty, as usual. "Get changed. I'll expect you for breakfast within the hour. If you're not there, I'll come up here and drag you out myself." He turned on heel and stalked out.

Hayley stood stunned in his wake. One minute he was laughing and bonding with his child…the next he had erected an impenetrable wall around himself. Her anger returned and she scoffed, "Bipolar much?" She'd do what he asked…but only because she needed a hot shower and was starting to get hungry. The day she kowtowed to Klaus's demands was the day she lost the will to live. And that day was not today.

* * *

Rebekah settled down across from the little witch, a cup of coffee in hand. "Why the long face, Sabrina?" She crossed her legs, smiling smugly at her own joke. "The first grade is difficult but I have every faith that you'll make it through."

"I'm sixteen, not six." Davina scoffed and brought her plate to the sink. The staff Klaus kept around made a fairly nice breakfast. She'd eaten a few bites of quiche and a new nibbles of toast; she wasn't very interested in it. Especially given she was starting to give up hope that Tyler was going to come rescue her. She tossed the rest of her breakfast into the garbage and put the plate away. When she turned, Rebekah was standing right behind her.

"I heard about your little spat with Klaus…" She could still see the yellow-blue bruises lingering on Davina's throat. The young witch didn't have superhuman healing, which made it far more dangerous to go up against someone much bigger and stronger. She folded her arms, "I've come to the conclusion that you're too young to understand how the world works."

Davina scoffed, "Oh and you're going to be the one to teach me?" She brushed past her, "You, who spent a hundred years daggered? You're a thousand years old and you haven't figured out how to deal with your brother. You're in no position to walk around giving advice."

Rebekah chuckled derisively, "Is that any way to talk to someone trying to help you, Sabrina?"

"My name is _Davina_!" The glassware in the cabinets was starting to rattle as her anger steadily rose.

"What's the difference?" A slow smile slid over her features. "Look, little one, I think it's bloody awful that my brother is keeping you here against your will." She knew all too well what that felt like having been on the receiving end of a mystical silver dagger once or twice in her life. "I want you to find your hybrid Romeo and live a long and prosperous life someplace far from here." It had always been her greatest desire to have children and a family; if she couldn't achieve it herself, perhaps she could help Davina.

Sighing heavily, she plopped back down at the table. "It's been two days…I'm not even sure Tyler is coming back." She hadn't admitted it aloud to anyone yet but even she had to admit, it was a long shot that anyone escaping from Klaus would ever willingly return. It was a futile fight. Klaus was an original; he couldn't be killed.

Resting an arm around her shoulder, the older woman smiled, "Come now, you can't give up hope. Two days? That's a drop in the bucket, darling. I doubt that boy can find his own arse with both hands and a flashlight in two days." Gingerly she smoothed Davina's dark hair. "Tyler Lockwood is loyal. He's never backed down from Klaus either, so he's either brave or stupid enough not to care. Either one works in your favor." She smiled warmly, "Come now, enough pouting and sulking. And if you need someone to talk to…Hayley is always around." Rebekah smirked.

"Thanks." Davina wasn't sure what Rebekah's angle was but she felt a little better nonetheless. "Why do you stay? You could go at any time…"

"If only that were true…" She smiled grimly, "Always and forever, the Mikaelsons are stuck together. You can try and walk away but they'll always find you and they'll always suck you back in." Rebekah chuckled, "You'll see."

Rebekah didn't give Davina a chance to ask what she meant by it. After delivering her cryptic message, she disappeared with a whoosh of air. Davina shivered slightly. Going to the pantry she grabbed a few things. That was the last time she left to forage for food; that seemed to be the fatal mistake she was making. She would avoid them all until Tyler came to get to her.

Peering out the barred kitchen windows, out onto the streets, she sighed. "Please hurry…"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming if you want new chapters! I've gotten an overwhelming response that people want Klaley, and I'm more than happy to oblige, haha. I do enjoy writing the two of them! 10 days until The Originals returns here and I, for one, cannot wait! I need some new content to fuel my muse. For now, reviews will do. What are you liking? What more would you like to see!? Happy Saturday all, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eve, come on! Untie me!" Tyler yelled, a hiss of pain searing through him as he fought against the ropes sopped in wolfsbane.

"If you can't get out of a little rope, how do ya' think you're gonna get away from Klaus!" Eve stood a few feet away, leaning against the staff she always carried. It was pointed at the end, perfect for staking vampires. The other end was a big knot of wood, for knocking sense into people. "You ain't even trying!"

Tyler had fallen asleep last night and when he woke up he was lashed to a tree. He'd overdone it a bit on the moonshine; that wasn't a mistake he'd be making again. He gritted his teeth, "You said you wouldn't help me."

She smirked, "I said I wouldn't help you fight Klaus. I didn't say I wouldn't give you a few pointers." Kneeling beside him, she stared into his eyes. "You have to block out the pain if you want to get out of this. Stop thinking about how much it hurts and focus on undoing that knot. And that ain't a knot a boyscout would be proud of. A newborn could get outta that just wiggling his arms a bit."

Anger burned through him and he moved his hands, the smell of cauterization filled the air and he screamed again. Eve crouched beside him, "Think happy thoughts…"

"Happy thoughts!? Who the fuck are you, Peter Pan!?" He cried. "I can't think happy thoughts when my hands are burning off." The slap cracked against his face and he jerked, the ropes biting deeper. He cried out again. Maybe he'd deserved that one…

"Don't you sass me, half-breed!" She snapped, "You need to find a memory and get lost in it. Distract yourself from the pain!"

Tyler groaned, "Yeah well, easier said than done." He didn't have very many happy memories to choose from. Getting his ass whipped by an angry father, his mother's drinking and avoiding the issues stacked in front of her, being turned into a hybrid…even his moments with Caroline were fraught with strife. The wheels in his mind turned. He kept going over the last few years until he got to her. Davina. She'd walked into the dark of that cavern where he'd been left to rot. She was wearing a white dress that made her look ethereal in the soft glow of torchlight. The way her magic flowed over him, protecting him and dragging him down from his cross. He focused on her face, her rosebud lips curved into a shy smile then it contorted as she pleaded for him to take her away. Concentrating on that, he took a deep breath and the next thing he knew, his hands were free and he was standing beside Eve. "It worked!"

"Of course it worked," Eve folded her arms, "You don't have to look so surprised. This ain't my first go around." Moving toward the tree, she picked up the wolfsbane soaked ropes and didn't even flinch even as her skin sizzled and burned. She turned to him, "Come on then, lesson two."

Following her further into the bayou, he sighed, "How do you do that?" He looked down at her hands, blistering from the rope.

"I got a high pain tolerance." She replied. Bending down to sniff at a couple branches, her messy braid fell back along her shoulder. The tunic she wore tugged back enough to reveal the circular scar at her back. It wasn't the only one; there was a whole mess of jagged scar sagging across her back. "Stop leerin' at me and maybe I'll show you!"

He knew better than to argue by now, "Yes ma'am." He picked up the branches. He found that the more he collected, the stickier his hands got. "What're these for? They're too fresh to burn…" Turning abruptly, Eve threw the rope at him. He cried out and grabbed the wolfsbane soaked cord before it touched him. "AH!" He yelled preemptively but stopped when he peered down. The sap bubbled and warmed on his skin but it didn't hurt. "That's a pretty neat trick."

Eve nodded, "We'll harvest the sap the best we can, dry out the branches and use them for firewood. Cut it with some lye made from deer fat…you can use it kinda like sunscreen. Protects you from wolfsbane and I'm guessing vervain too."

Tyler nodded, "So, you think I'm going to need that?"

"You really are touched in the head, ain't ya?" She scoffed. "You gotta protect yourself from every angle whether the attack comes or not! You can't assume to know what they've got up their sleeve." Moving back toward the trees, she shook her head, "I don't know how you survived this long on your own."

"I'm not really sure either, Eve. Dumb luck, I guess…" He licked his lips, "Time is running out. Every day it gets more dangerous for Davina to stay there. Every day Hayley gets closer to having that baby…" He watched Eve's hands tighten around the staff she carried. "You care about her."

She didn't turn around, "I told you, she's my kin."

Moving into sync with her, he looked into her face, "She's more than that, isn't she?" She picked up the pace but given his hybrid strength and speed, he didn't blink. "Eve?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Her eyes flared yellow, she was forced to turn away but she knew he saw. "You're way off base."

"No, I don't think so." Tyler stepped in front of her, "Who is she to you? Sister? Cousin? Niece?"

Pushing him hard, she landed on top of him, "That's enough!" She gripped his shirt, slamming him down into the dirt and leaves. "You can't compel it out of me!"

There was a high likelihood he was going to end up with his heart torn out if he didn't buck her. But she was feisty and he didn't want to hurt her. "You care about her. You want to protect her…"Peering down at her, he met her eyes. "And I'd never compel you, even if you didn't take vervain, Eve. I'm not like that." She didn't move, he could see how tormented she was. He swallowed hard, "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

A curse tumbled from her lips and she loosened her grip, pulling away from him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head against them the way that Tyler had seen Hayley do a thousand times before. "I wasn't more than fifteen. Her daddy and I were young and stupid. It was a different time then. We lived in the quarter among the humans, the witches and the vamps thinking nothing could hurt us."

Tyler sat silently, listening. The agony on her face cut deep. "That's when it happened. There was a riot…Marcel and his vamps they came and drove our family out of the quarter, into the bayou. We took what we could carry. Most of us didn't survive. They had a witch who started hunting those of us who carry this birthmark. I cut mine, avoided the hunt." She swallowed hard, "Hayley's daddy didn't have one. He got killed a few weeks later…some hunters came through the bayou looking for survivors." She'd almost been caught but he'd drawn the vampires away and sacrificed himself for her.

"Eve, I'm so…"

"Shut up!" She barked, moving further away from him, "I was a few months along then. We were barely surviving. I wanted something better for her so the night I went into labor I snuck into the quarter. I went to St. Anne's church, there was a young priest there…Father Kiernan or O'Kiernan or something like that." She swallowed, "I gave birth right there in the rectory and they put her up for Christian adoption an hour later. I never knew who or where. Never put my name on nothing…gave them a fake one. I don't even remember what it was…" That was the only part she lied about. Of course she remembered the fake name they put on her only child's birth certificate but she wasn't about to tell him that. She hardened herself for her own protection and for Hayley's. Tyler thinking she was some weak, sentimental fool would only make things more dangerous for her. "I thought she'd go to a nice family. I made that priest promise me he'd send her away from Louisiana."

Nodding, he glanced over at her where she sat. "Nothing that happened to her is your fault."

"I didn't think it was! It was that vampire Marcel and his inner circle!" She snarled. "They're the ones that need to pay." She stood up abruptly, hiding the tears that collected in her eyes. "You're on your own from here on out."

Tyler stayed low, the wolf in him showing submission to her as she gathered her branches. "Thanks for everything…" He knew she could hear him. Looked like he had another vendetta to add to his growing list, kick the shit out of Marcel and his band of merry bandits. Damn, he was going to need a secretary to keep this all straight. But first things first, he had a witch that needed saving.

* * *

Hayley had taken her sweet time getting ready. She took a nice long, hot shower and deep conditioned her hair. She'd shaved and then moisturized. She'd even taken the time to give herself a little manicure. She found any reason to prolong her morning ritual (and annoy Klaus). He said be ready in an hour; she'd spent at least twice that prepping for the day. Stepping out of the bathroom, she half-expected him to be standing there with that scowl on his face but all was quiet. Why she felt disappointed, she wasn't ready to admit to herself quite yet.

It was still pretty early, the tea and digestive biscuits she'd had this morning tided her over. The doors to the compound were thick heavy wood compounded by cast iron. The only time she could ever hope to open them was right before a full moon. Unluckily for her, the moon was waning and she wasn't going to be able to bust down the door anytime soon. Her fingers slid over the wood, her back tensing as someone barked an order at her, "Move back from the door, wolf."

Turning, she stared hard at him. The animal in her was aggravated, gritting her teeth as she turned to him. "Or what?" Klaus had rolled out the carpet for his new vampire posse but he'd made it damn clear that she was under his protection. Nobody got within twenty feet of her without him getting up in arms.

Marcel folded his arms, "I'm under strict orders that you don't leave the compound. Werewolves aren't welcome in the quarter…"

"Werewolves aren't welcome thanks to you," Hayley took a step closer. "Klaus has mentioned you pretty often. Every time he does, he tells me to stay away from you." But in typical Hayley fashion, she refused to obey, "Why is it that you hate us so much?" She watched his face, "I mean really, werewolves are not hybrids. Our bite is fatal to a werewolf only when we turn…one night a month we're an imminent threat to you and the bulk of us chain ourselves for our own protection. The hybrid problem you can take up with your sire. They're the ones you need to worry about…"

A shit-eating grin slid over his features and he let out a short laugh, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It has nothing to do with hate, wolf. I just didn't need the competition. The wolves were easier to control…"He smirked. "Now I have Davina to control the witches."

Hayley stared at him, "So you don't really care what we are, you just want power." She laughed, "My god, you really are Klaus's creation." Her hands slid around her belly gently, the fear spiking through her. She couldn't let him get a hold of this child and make another monster like Marcel. Moving back toward the kitchen, she smirked. "Besides, I'd look again if I were you. You don't have control over anything. This is Klaus's, all of it."

Marcel grabbed her, gripping her upper arm to the point of pain. "You bitch…" He moved his face close to hers, "When Klaus is done using your body to incubate his beast child you're a goner. I for one can't wait to see it."

Rearing back, she brutally head butted him to drive him back. He took a staggering step back, her eyes glowing yellow as she braced herself for a fight. He moved forward but a blur of movement passed in front of her and Marcel went flying back, his neck brutally cracking as he slammed against a stone column.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER!" Klaus raged, his voice thundered through the stone foyer. His breathing was ragged as he went immediately to Hayley. His hand slid to her face, cupping her cheek as he inspected her. His other hand pressed to her belly where the child within her leapt at his touch. He didn't let go until he was convinced that she was alright. "You defy me at every turn, little wolf." Seeing Marcel grab her like that…someone touching what was his, it ripped something loose inside him. He tugged her close to him, "You need to be someplace where I know you'll be contained…" He pulled her toward the stairway.

"No!" She snapped, trying in vain to get away from him.

Klaus let out a dark laugh, "You've defied me for too long, little wolf." He was afraid she'd fall down the stairs if she struggled so he swept her into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all.

"I'm not going into the garden! It's creepy as hell down there!" She was no match for him. He was a thousand year old original hybrid. Even if she wanted to overpower him, there was no way. "If you stick me down there, I'll die!"

Pausing, he stared at her, "Why would I put you in the garden? You're not a hybrid, you won't desiccate. You'd grow ill down there. That is the opposite of my intention, Hayley! Whatever your believe about my motives, I'm trying to protect you!" He stepped into the kitchen and settled her down in a chair, "First things first, I told you to be down here an hour ago for breakfast!" He put a plate of cold eggs and toast in front of her. "Had you been on time, these would be warm!"

Hayley was quiet a moment. He apparently had heard from one of the staff that she liked her eggs over easy and a bit of wheat toast. There was even fresh fruit in the bowl including apples from the plantation that she couldn't get enough of. "I was still getting ready," She wasn't going to let him make her feel bad for exerting control over the one aspect of her life she still had a say in. "Being this pregnant and looking this gorgeous takes a lot of effort…" Had she seen a whisper of a smile on his lips?

"What were you doing lurking by the door?" He demanded next.

"Honestly? I was thinking about how nice it would be to take a walk in the quarter. Something about the rain in New Orleans, it's cleansing." She shrugged, "And I was thinking about my freedom. I'm a wolf, we're given to roam."

"You aren't a prisoner here," Klaus groused.

"Aren't I, though?" She raised an eyebrow. "I get anywhere near the door and your vampire guard descends on me. I can't go out of the house. I can't even sit on the balcony without you coming around to shoo me out of the fresh air." She replied hotly, "And now who knows what you're going to do. Shackle me to your bed?"

The thought gave him pause. "Don't tempt me. I may just take you up on the offer." Shaking the image from his head momentarily, he began warming up her breakfast mechanically. "You have everything you could ever want at your fingertips. Rich art, culture, literature…anything you ask for, is yours."

"I want to come and go as I please, Klaus."

"_Except_ for that." He set the newly warmed breakfast and filled a cup of milk. "You would not be safe out there on your own." Anyone could use her to get to him especially the witches, as they already knew how much he was willing to sacrifice to keep her safe.

Hayley ate, but only because she felt Klaus would grow angrier if she didn't. "What you need to protect me from is living right here! As far as Marcel is concerned, I'm standing in the way of his power trip. He hurt my family, Klaus! And he's driving you to do the same!" She gripped her fork tight in hand, "All I've ever wanted my whole life is to know where I came from and the second I get that chance, you let Marcel's poisonous lies about my family get into your head! You sent your vamps to hunt them down!"

Something akin to guilt gnawed at him. For a long moment he was silent, taking in what she was saying to him. Finally, he inched forward, "I needed to prove that I wasn't going to use our child turn your family into sired hybrids." He replied, "I thought that would make you happy."

"You thought massacring my family would make me happy?" She groaned, "God, I am really afraid to know what you're going to get me for my birthday!"

Maybe she wasn't completely wrong; his intentions had been misguided at best. He sighed, "Sheath your claws, little wolf. Thanks to Elijah and Rebekah, your family is safe. I won't be going after them again…" Particularly not when some of the wolves who had come in anticipation of their child's birth could very possibly have descended from his father—a man who he knew nothing about except he was a werewolf. He had thought for all these years that her father was some louse who her mother shacked up with while Mikael was on a hunt. It turned out that his mother and father may have had a deeper connection; she'd been wearing that ring, the symbol of a powerful werewolf chieftain whose ancestors thrived to this day. It would take time to learn more…

"That's good to know," Hayley replied, "But just in case, I want your _word_ that you won't hurt them."

Klaus was more than a little surprised that his word meant anything to her. "I swear." He swallowed hard, "I cannot allow you to come and go as you please. It's simply not safe out there. But perhaps…you may accompany me occasionally when I go out."

"What, like an escort?"

"Think of yourself as more of a companion," He replied, "I'll be making a trip out to the bayou within a week." He watched her expression turn from incredulous to shocked. "In the meantime…" He took her hand. "You'll be staying in my quarters with a guard on you at all times."

Hayley groaned, "Klaus…" She needed to pick her battles. She might have lost this round but it had unlocked some new freedoms for her, "Fine." Finishing up her milk, she trotted after Klaus. The master suite loomed ahead of them beyond thick mahogany doors. It was incredible. There were large windows shrouded by gentle gauzy curtains. The bed was massive and covered in a thick down comforter. She'd expected him to hole up in some kind of medieval torture chamber. Instead she found the room to be utterly delightful. Even the soft cream color of the walls was inviting and a few of his paintings hung there, accenting the natural glow of the place.

He could tell she liked it. The stab of pride he felt was surprising though not unwelcome. "Make yourself at home." He replied, "I will send Josh up to look after you in a few minutes."

"Josh?" He was a newbie vampire and sweet as pie. Hayley was also fairly sure that Klaus was going to kill him for double-crossing him though it seemed the boy had some usefulness left in him. She was glad he wasn't putting her in the hands of Diego or Thierry. "Great…I'll wait here."

She had so many questions. The big one being where was she going to sleep? But right now, things were calm and she didn't want to aggravate him any further, not when they were tentatively getting along.

Having been up early and pushing six months pregnant, Hayley yawned. She'd showered, she'd eaten…it seemed like a perfect time for a nap. Climbing into his bed, she laid her head on the pillow and before she could count to ten, she was out cold. Sleeping soundly, she didn't even realize that Klaus gingerly tucked the blankets around her and smoothed her dark hair. "Sweet dreams, little wolf."

* * *

**The reviews are awesome guys, thanks! Lots of Klaley love which is awesome. I love writing for them. I'm also having fun writing with Eve and Tyler! There are no spoilers for upcoming episodes but I'm just playing out some predictions I have about the upcoming season! I can't wait until next Tuesday for new Originals episodes! Keep on reading and reviewing if you want me to write more! Any suggestions as to what you want to see going forward? Let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Davina sat cross-legged on her bed, poring over the rest of Esther's grimoire. Elijah was a man of his word and once he'd had a chance to speak to her, he promptly handed over the book. The ancestral magic her coven practiced required a certain amount of maturity to perform. New Orleans witches didn't start their training until they'd reached the age of sixteen; it was an important year where one transformed from girl to woman. Now that she was at that age, there was no one there to teach her how to use any of these spells. All she had was words scribbled in languages she couldn't decipher and pure dumb luck.

Elijah leaned in the doorjamb, "How are your studies progressing?" He couldn't help but beam at the joy that spread over her features. Having been previously invited, he stepped into the room without hesitation and settled in the chair adjacent to her bed. "It's come to my attention that you've hardly left the room in days, Davina. I'm concerned."

Peering up at him, she bit her lip. "I'm not safe here, Elijah." Setting the spell book aside, she stood and paced the length of the room. "I have a terrible feeling…and its only getting stronger."

"My mother often had terrible visions." He remembered all too clearly how it had driven her to the dark arts. She feared for her children growing up in a time when there were all too many threats to human children, especially the werewolves in their community. "What have you seen?"

She took a shaky breath, "Destruction, violence…death. I see the streets of New Orleans running red with blood. I see…" She looked haunted, "I see people I care about hurt." She swallowed, "I've been poring over this grimoire for hours trying to find a way to change the future."

Concerned, he reached for her shoulder and grasped it gently, "Davina, we cannot alter the course of time. That's the blackest of magic…it would consume you and you'd lose everything that makes you innocent and pure." He shook his head, "I watched my mother descend into madness after performing the spell to turn my siblings and I into vampires. She was a completely different person."

"Yeah but you're still here to talk about it. Your mom protected you…" She replied, "Don't you think if I can stop it, that I should?"

"Davina, listen to me, my mother came to regret the part she played in turning us into vampires. She even tried to undo the spell when given the chance. The dark magic consumed her, turned her into a woman I hardly recognized." He sighed, "You don't understand the price you'll have to pay."

She scoffed. "So what happens? The black magic takes me and I burn in hell? How can it be worse than all this!" Flopping back on the bed, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sick of the people I love getting hurt."

Elijah peered at her, "It's my strong suggestion that you abandon this insane plan to use black magic. There's no telling what it'll cost you or if it'll even work, Davina. You're a young woman capable of making your own decisions…" He let out a heavy sigh. "Part of that responsibility is making the right ones."

No one had ever said anything like that to her before. They all saw her as a little girl with scraped knees and wide doe eyes. She nodded, "I'll take the time to weigh my options." She smiled, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Elijah."

For a moment, he paused. Her arms wrapped around him and he felt a surge of protectiveness grip him. This young woman was working her way into his heart little by little. It had been centuries since he'd cared about anyone beyond his immediate family. He'd been consumed with their needs for far too long.

The addition of Hayley into their lives had made him stop and reevaluate his priorities. A new child was a blessing and he loved that baby with everything he possessed already. The child was their flesh and blood, it was only right that he was devoted to it. Yet Davina and he shared no common bloodline but he'd come to care for her nonetheless.

"Don't hide yourself away up here," He said finally, "Come to supper tonight. Rebekah and I will be dining around seven."

"Dining on what?" Davina looked up, a little worried. "I'm not going to be on the menu, am I?"

Laughing softly, he shook his head. "You have a colorful imagination. No, it will simply be my sister and I." He took a step back, "I'll come collect you at quarter of. We can walk together. You have nothing to fear." He bowed gently as he headed for the door.

Giggling, she nodded, "See you tonight." Sitting back down on the bed, she still had a smile on her face. Rebekah may have been curt and rude, Klaus was violent and insane but Elijah was different. She trusted him. Going back to the grimoire, she had a lot to think about when it came to using some of these darker spells. Hopefully Tyler would come soon and she wouldn't have to worry about any of it…

* * *

Klaus had been tolerable all week, much to Hayley's surprise. Things were still strained but that wasn't likely to get fixed overnight. Josh was a pretty cool guard, she had to say. He was still a young vampire but more than that, he was a gentleman. He hadn't even known about vampires until he walked into the French Quarter and ended up one of them. It gave him an innocence that she wasn't used to. Plus, she found it endearing that he was just a little bit afraid of her.

This afternoon she had curled up in a chair reading a book on preparing for baby. A shadow darkened her book and she let out a soft sigh. She knew who it was in an instant. She had simply hoped he had come in to collect something and then would leave her be. Looking up, she met his gaze with a challenging gin, "How was your day at the office, dear?"

A smirk spread over his face. He folded his arms, "Reading up for the big day? I doubt that human book will be of any use to you…"

"Yes, well, they don't exactly have a ton of books on hybrid childbirth." She stood abruptly, "I figure reading this is the best I can get. And maybe I'll drag Josh to one of those birthing classes. I mean he _has_ to go, being my bodyguard and all."

Why did the thought of Josh accompanying her to a birthing class send jealousy spiking through him. He knew damn well that Josh was a homosexual, it was a major reason that he'd chosen him to look after Hayley—no competition for her affection. He frowned markedly, "I am heading into the bayou to gather some information…" He peered at her, "Perhaps you'd care to accompany me?"

Hayley stared at him for a moment, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, little wolf. My brother and sister have informed me that there is a werewolf clan that has come here claiming to be descended from my father's bloodline. I believe bringing a werewolf of my own could make things easier." He hadn't told anyone yet how much that meant to him.

Walking to the closet she grabbed her boots and tugged them on over thick socks. It took a little maneuvering to tie the laces with her swollen belly in the way but she managed. Tying her dark hair up out of her face and throwing on a jacket, she was ready in a flash. "Well come on then, I'm ready to go." She turned to him as they walked toward the garage, "You're going to regret wearing those loafers into the bayou."

Scowling, he opened up the door of the large black SUV for her, "Get in." Carefully, he rested a hand at her hip as she got in to provide her a little more leverage. Or maybe he just wanted to touch her. Either way, he didn't move until she was safely buckled into the car and he closed the door.

The drive to the bayou was uneventful. The closer they got, the denser the trees became until they could go no further. He parked the car and came around to her side again, helping her out. Hayley peered at him, deciding whether or not to make a comment on the fact that she was pregnant not crippled. He was actually being decent, so she decided against it. "So what're we looking for?"

Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace that looked like some kind of demented skull. "My mother wore a ring like this until the day she died. Elijah informed me that there is a clan of werewolves who wear this to signal they are members of a pack descended from a werewolf chieftain. This warrior was rumored to have sired a child with a powerful witch."

Following him into the swampland, she couldn't help looking around for any sign of life. "So, you want information on your family then?" The coincidences were too many for it not to be Klaus. "I can relate…" She'd been searching for her family for years. Klaus was walking like a man on a mission and her gait was encumbered by the child she carried. She did her best to keep up, but he was still fairly far ahead of her. Continuing down the shady path, she nearly tripped over a stick. "Oof!"

In a blink, he was by her side in an instant. He gripped her tight, "Watch where you're stepping! I won't have you toppling over." Kicking aside the offending branch, he frowned and gingerly looked her over to make sure that she hadn't harmed herself in any way.

"I'm fine." She shrugged his hands from her, brushing invisible dust from her clothing.

This time when they resumed walking, he went a bit slower and stayed by her side. It was a fairly sunny day, gorgeous to be outside. She inhaled deeply, taking in some fresh air. Well, as fresh as air in the bayou could be. Smiling to herself, she found herself at the water's edge and the cabin where Klaus had lost his temper. His ire had cooled and so had the temperature outside, making it a far more pleasant experience this go around. She stopped for a moment; it looked like whoever had been living around here had moved on quite some time ago.

Klaus lingered for a moment, watching her. He could sense her unhappiness at being cooped up at the house; he thought that perhaps an outing to the bayou would make her happy. Stepping beside her, he gently cuffed her arm, "It'll be dark soon, we should keep moving."

Nodding, she plodded after him deeper into the heart of the bayou. The scent of werewolves reached her nose. Down a moderately steep hill, in a clearing of trees was a menagerie of trailers, pup tents and vans. She knew at a glance they weren't her clan, all of them were in human form and nobody dove for cover whenever someone got near. "Looks like we found them…"

"Stay here, I'm going to speak with them…"

"I want to come with you," Hayley stepped closer, "I'm a werewolf. You're a hybrid. Having me at your side might make them more willing to talk." She spoke quickly before he had a chance to say no. "Come on, what's the harm?"

His expression was stony as he peered at her. He didn't like the idea of bringing her into a situation that was hostile. Then again, if things got dicey, he would be right there to protect her. Nodding curtly, he moved toward the encampment. "Allow me to do the talking." The closer they got, people began to come out of their hideaways and pull away from their campfires. Klaus stood protectively in front of Hayley as a man stepped from the nicest trailer there. He was clearly the alpha of this pack as he wore a ring identical to his mother's.

The man was a head taller than Klaus and broad shouldered; he would have been frightening except for the boyishly handsome face, red scraggly hair and whiskers, and the mile wide grin on his face. "You must be the Hybrid…" He grabbed Klaus's hand and shook it forcefully. "And this must be your mate." Instead of a handshake, he reached out and gave her a bear hug.

Hayley was surprised by his boldness; she let out a little gasp of surprise when he enveloped her in his arms. He let go an instant later and she let out a nervous chuckle. Klaus was clearly annoyed and she moved toward him until their shoulders were touching, just in case he decided to lose his temper. She was playing the role of Elijah today, keeping Klaus from flying off the handle the best she could.

"I am Titan and this is my pack," He continued on obliviously, "We've traveled many miles to see if we could catch a glimpse of this miracle baby. I'm truly honored that you've come to greet us. This means everything to our pack." He could hardly contain his glee, "This calls for a celebration! Tonight we hunt!" He clapped Klaus on the shoulder, "You must stay, I insist! You're welcome to hunt with us."

Klaus gritted his teeth. The man had made several grave mistakes in just the first few minutes of meeting them. His enthusiasm was irritating…though he seemed genuine enough. "Can't turn down an offer like that, can we love?" He turned to Hayley, his expression was unreadable.

"Oh, no I guess not..." That wasn't the response she was expecting. Then again, with Klaus she never knew exactly what he was going to do next. Pasting on a smile, she walked toward the common area. Titan led the way, occasionally pointing out important pack members and giving them the tour of the compound. It felt surreal to be so…revered. She didn't even know these people.

Instant respect was never lost on Klaus. He was the King of the French Quarter and now apparently the Emperor of the Bayou. Settling down in a folding chair beside Hayley, he assumed his throne. He was brought a cup of moonshine that he swore would turn him right then and there. He was glad to see that Hayley accepted a bottle of water. While the pack prepared for a feast, he realized that Hayley had been rather quiet and there was a pensive look on her face. "What's the matter, little wolf?"

She hadn't realized she had lost herself in thought. "Nothing," She replied quickly. Her hand rested on her belly gently as she peered at some of the other women, "Does it bother you that these people think our baby is Jesus or something?"

Chuckling, he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, "Our child is quite special, sweetheart."

"No one knows that more than I do…" Hayley replied, she loved this child from the get-go. "But how did they even know? I haven't exactly advertised the fact…" Licking her lips, she peered at him, "Tyler said there was a witch who was having some weird premonitions about my baby. Do you think that's why they're here?" Were these wolves lining up to become hybrids? Perhaps that was why there was a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"More questions to ask when the time comes. We'll feast, drink our moonshine...or water, in your case, and learn what we can."

"Can't you just rip out spines and tear throats until someone starts talking?" Hayley sighed heavily.

Raising an eyebrow, he frowned, "I assumed that you of all people would encourage a less hostile approach. What's the matter with you?"

"These people you're willing to wine and dine with but when it comes to my family, you'd rather use force and intimidation!" She sighed, "It's hypocritical, alright? Why is it different when it's your blood rather than mine?"

Klaus scoffed, "Your family is a horde of violent, depraved lunatics running around in the bayou. They are out for revenge and nothing more." He frowned, "Those people are my enemies. These people are my family and they will be treated as such."

Hayley stood up abruptly, "_I'm_ your family, Klaus. This 'us' versus 'them' thing is getting old. My people have never shown an ounce of aggression toward you or me. All you have is Marcel's word that they tried to riot…" Taking a step away, she didn't get five feet before he was standing in front of her gripping her shoulders.

"Now is not the time to discuss this, Hayley…" Give the woman an inch and she'd take a mile. She exasperated him beyond all reason and measure. Yet her words moved him…_she_ was his family? She willfully chose to part of his bloodline, to carry on his legacy. "I have called off the violence against your family. That has to be enough for now."

The wolves were watching them; she could feel their eyes boring into her. "Guess it won't do for the kids to see mommy and daddy fighting." She shrugged away from him, "Take your hands off me."

Flippantly, he let her go and shepherded her back to the fold. He watched as she defiantly continued walking and knelt beside some of the female members of the pack preparing for supper.

Happily pitching in, Hayley was looking for anything to get her mind off her family being so nearby. Unlike Klaus, these werewolves were kind and genuine; she was welcomed with open arms. While Titan's mate made blueberry pies, Hayley was set up to chop vegetables for the salad.

"Who knew you were so domestic," Klaus teased as he stood in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. "Perhaps I should fire the kitchen staff."

"Bold move when I'm holding a knife," Hayley looked up at him, smirking slightly. "I wouldn't do that quite yet. I can manage washing berries and cutting up some carrots. Oh, I scramble a mean egg too. But I'm hardly Julia Child over here."

Klaus chuckled, "You wound me, Hayley, I was simply making polite conversation and here you are threatening to stab me. My how the tables have turned…"

Placing the carrots into the bowl of salad, she set the knife down, "Funny how that happens. They say if you live with someone long enough that you start mimicking their habits." She chuckled, "Guess it's true." The smile they shared lingered until she felt unease creep into her chest. Looking away, she carried the salad over to a table and busied herself with whatever tasks she could to avoid him. Even though they were parted, she could feel his hot gaze at her back the entire time.

Dusk began to settle and dinner was served by firelight. Hayley had to admit that she was truly having fun. Klaus loosened up a bit with the moonshine coursing through him. He laughed genuinely, not that derisive chuckle that could turn her blood to ice. He didn't flinch when she left his side to get a bit more of the delicious turkey they were serving or when she excused herself to freshen up a bit in the trailer. Stepping out of the bathroom, she found herself face to face with a girl who couldn't be much older than Davina. She hadn't seen her among the pack earlier and she had wildness to her that gave Hayley pause.

Taking a step forward, the girl crumpled to her knees. Hayley quickly reached for her, "Are you okay?" Touching the girl's shoulders, she realized that she wasn't hurt…she was showing her submission. "Hey, stop that…" Her dark hair fell away revealing an identical crescent birthmark and she took a shaky breath, "Cover that up...quickly." She took off her coat quickly and wrapped the girl in it. "What's your name?"

Sunken, dark eyes peered up at Hayley, "Charlotte." Her voice was shaky and this time when she started to pitch forward, it had nothing to do with submission and everything to do with the fact that she was half starved and weak.

"Come with me…" She said quietly. "Don't make a fuss." Heading back into the fray, she got the girl a plate and settled her just beyond the camp. She could feel his eyes on her, questioning. Shaking her head, she peered at Charlotte who was eating as if she hadn't seen food in weeks. She sipped her water and avoided his gaze. Moving closer to the fire a moment, she felt Klaus at her side. Shit.

"Making new friends, I see?" He frowned as he watched Hayley dote on the mangy stray. She showed such tenderness and kindness to everyone else but with him it was nothing but disdain. "What's your plan here, sweetheart?"

"We're taking her home with us." She turned to him, hand resting gently on her hip. She stood at the ready to argue with him to the death.

He laughed sharply, "Is that so? I hope you have a plan B, love, because that little vagabond isn't coming anywhere with us. Don't even try it."

Hayley frowned markedly, "She needs our help."

"And my home is not a place for tramps and thieves to seek refuge!"

"The hell it's not! Marcel, Thierry, Diego…they're the thieves you need to worry about! What are you so afraid of? She's barely sixteen years old, Klaus. You're a hybrid! If she turns and bites you, you'll be fine!" She snapped. "And if she bites someone else, you can heal them if you want!"

"It's not my safety I am concerned for, little wolf! It is _never_ my safety! Everything I do is to protect you and our child." He scoffed.

Hayley sighed, "Look at her, _really_ look. If we leave her here, she'll die." She folded her arms, "Can you stand by and let a little girl die? Would you let _our_ little girl die?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he grabbed her again. This was emotional blackmail and she knew it. "She may return with us but I will not cater to her every whim. We will afford her the basic necessities until she can return safely to wherever she belongs." He sighed, "Come…"

"But you didn't find out about your family…" She chewed at the bottom of her lip.

"Titan will be coming by the house later this week with the lot of it. He's sending some of the pack to retrieve them." He replied coldly. "Included are my father's personal journals…"

She suddenly smiled and he swore that it warmed him to his core. "That's amazing. You actually get to read his inner thoughts…" What she wouldn't give for the same opportunity. Peering back toward Charlotte, she licked her lips, "We should get her out of here…" Before they realized that there was a girl who wasn't part of their pack kicking around. She didn't know these people but if they were anything like Klaus, they wouldn't take kindly to a stranger in their midst.

The pair said their goodbyes which prompted yet another unsolicited hug from Titan. Once both of her feet touched the ground, she hurriedly grabbed Klaus's hand. She had a feeling that with a bit of moonshine in him, this pack could be without an alpha in four seconds flat. Gingerly, she helped Charlotte up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked toward the car. Every once in a while, the girl stumbled and Hayley had to hold her up.

The third time she staggered; Klaus grabbed the young woman and swung her into his arms. "Don't fidget." He commanded, "Hayley, stay close." He rolled his eyes at how she smiled at him. The woman was infuriating and were his child not sleeping in her belly, he would never have allowed her to get away with this. When they arrived back at the SUV, Klaus placed the girl in the backseat. Walking around, he opened up the door for Hayley to get in.

As she turned to get into the car, she kissed him swiftly on the lips. Before she had a chance to slip in, he pressed her back against the car. His mouth descended on hers without mercy. Her fingers slipped up and fisted in his shirt as she kissed him back. Deepening the kiss, she breathed heavier as the aching need for him rose inside her. A moan of pleasure was torn from her throat, shattering the moment. He pulled back, clearly affected by their moment. Her face was red hot and flushed, she took the moment of reprieve to pull away.

The ride home was deathly silent. Charlotte was asleep. Klaus and Hayley avoided all contact with one another. Once they got back to the house, Klaus carried Charlotte to an empty room and they quickly parted ways. At some point they'd have to discuss what had transpired… but that day was not today.

Hayley gingerly tucked a sleeping Charlotte into bed. Klaus cracked open a good quality scotch while avoiding Marcel and keeping his mind off the feisty little wolf carrying his child. Drinking straight from the bottle, he scrubbed a hand over his face. He had his work cut out for him…

* * *

**Hey all, sorry for the holdup with this chapter. Struggling with muse is al! The last episode of The Originals really helped. Klaus couldn't leave Hayley crying like that…you could see the way it bothered him do deeply. Then when he said "our child", that was pretty fantastic. Not to mention at the end of the episode, I thought it was so interesting that Klaus took his own advice and apologized to Marcel…and Hayley briefly became Klaus, not apologizing one bit for her behavior. I loved it. It was epic!**

**As for TVD and the Klaroline hookup, it really did nothing for me. I still think Caroline is a little girl and she's way out of her element with Klaus. I was never a Klaroline fan even when they started that up. Both are amazing actors but I was extremely glad when the Mikaelsons got their own show and amped up the caliber of the entire TVD universe. Caroline can't play in the big leagues like Hayley, that's why she's on The Originals and Caroline is on TVD! And now that it's out of Klaus's system, he can move on. It's a great step forward! I'm very happy all around with how the writing has been and the shows are genius as always. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing, the reviews are what keep me going honestly! And it's my birthday today, so even more reason to review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus thundered up the stairs, heading straight for Hayley. "I just saw the doctor leaving. What is the meaning of this?" The fact that the physician showed up and he hadn't been informed sent anger and fear spiking through him. There should be nothing in this house that went on without him knowing about it…particularly when Hayley and the baby were involved.

Turning to face Klaus, it dawned on her that his anger belied deep concern. "Relax, I'm fine. I was worried about Charlotte. She's running a bit of a fever." She touched his shoulder, walking toward the quarters they shared. "I was right."

"About what?" He demanded.

"She's pregnant." Hayley replied quietly. "I recognize many of the symptoms I experienced early in my pregnancy. She's weak and dehydrated so the doctor put her on some fluids. Hopefully, she'll recover fully. The baby is fine, for now, but he wants her to come in for an ultrasound next week."

Klaus hadn't seen how fragile Hayley been in those early days; her body had rejected everything she tried to put into it. For a solid week, she could hardly move from bed. She'd chalked it up to a stomach virus for shortly thereafter she awoke and regained her strength. It wasn't until she was jumped by a coven of malicious witches that she learned the truth. "I'll take her to my appointment. It's just like you said, no special treatment."

This little girl was already more trouble than she was worth. He let out a rumbling sigh, "And who is to pay for her medical care, then? I doubt the little harlot has a penny to her name."

"Hey! If she's a harlot, what does that make me?" Hayley snapped.

"You are not sixteen years old, Hayley!" Klaus fired back.

"I'm pregnant, unwed, and unwanted by the father of my child!" She snapped back, "I'm not that much older or wiser than her!" The bayou was no place for a young girl. Especially not one who was pregnant "I can't just look the other way."

Silence hung between them for a long moment. "Is that what you believe? That you are unwanted, little wolf? Have I given you _any_ reason to believe that? I've taken you into my home! You are under my protection! "

Hayley scoffed, "Don't." He'd given her a thousand reasons. Turning, she stalked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He followed her, of course. He was always chasing her heels, never letting her have a moment's peace.

"I asked you a question!" He roared.

"I seem to recall it wasn't that long ago that you were ready to sacrifice me to the witches!" She snarled. "_Kill her and the baby what do I care_…" She mimicked him. There was a sick pleasure in watching how he flinched. "So you decided I'm more useful to you alive than dead. You want this baby to carry on your bloodline but I don't believe for a second that you actually want _me_!"

Pacing the floor in front of her, his anger rose steadily, "That was months ago!"

"What's changed?" She hollered back. "You don't care about me and you never did! I'm some paltry substitute for the one you really wanted. Just admit it already! Stop playing these stupid games with me!"

"Hayley!" Klaus snarled, "For God's sake!" His ire spilled over as he grabbed a chair by the bedside and sent it clambering across the room. It smashed into the wall, shattering into splinters. He grabbed the bedspread and wrenched her toward him. His hands fisted through her hair as his mouth descended over hers again. The woman was in his blood…he couldn't fight her. He couldn't quell the urges that drove him to distraction. Pushing her back on the bed, he tore at the buttons of her shirt, trailing hot kisses down her chest.

Gasping, she melted at his touch. His name tumbled from her lips as he dragged her panties off. He stilled for a moment and she feared his expression. Did he find her gravid form unappealing? Yet as she met his eyes, the unease died away. His desire was written all over his face. He ached for her just as deeply as she did for him. Throwing caution to the wind, she dragged him to her again.

Needing no more urging, he divested them of the rest of their clothing. His blood boiled as she writhed in his arms; the noises of pleasure she made were enough to drive him mad with need. Their passion grew stronger as his fangs skimmed against her alabaster skin. He had to constantly remind himself that she carried his child; he couldn't ravage her like a beast. Her heartbeat thundered in his ears as he captured her mouth again. His teeth tugged at her lip, a droplet of blood bloomed there and without hesitation he tasted it. Just one drop was enough to make him feel as if he were going to lose control… he pulled back, breathing raggedly.

Hayley sat up on her elbows and grasped his face between her hands. "Don't stop…" Her body sung with need. If he left her now she feared she'd die of wanting. She could see that he was struggling now that he'd had a taste, "Feed from me." The guttural moan that resonated from his throat gave away how badly he wanted it. "Klaus…"

Slipping between her legs, he kissed down her body. Taking a moment, he lingered at her belly, laving attention over the sacred space that their child grew. Dipping lower, he gingerly caressed creamy thigh. His kissed over where her pulse was pounding. Licking over her femoral artery, he let out a throaty chuckle, "Patience little wolf…"

"I need you…" She ground out as she gripped the bedspread, her fingers twisting in the fabric. His hot breath at the juncture of her thighs was driving her insane. Finally she felt his fangs sink into her flesh, tapping into her bloodstream and she cried out. The pain-pleasure slammed through her and she squirmed. His strong hands grasped her hips, holding her still as he drank deeply.

It took every shred of self control not to drain he… her blood tasted like pure ecstasy. After a minute he dragged himself free. He kissed her again, the blood mingling in their mouths as he entered her, swiftly and without hesitation. Hayley's nails dug into his back as he overwhelmed her senses. His powerful strokes drove her over the edge and she cried out, her body flung into a vortex of pleasure. She was left panting and writhing as he rode out her orgasm before falling over the edge himself.

Klaus carefully disentangled himself from her before falling beside her on the bed. He peered over at her; she was flushed and glowing from their lovemaking. Her thigh was smeared with blood where he'd fed from her. He bit into his wrist, "You need to replenish what I've taken from you." Cradling her against his body, he placed his wrist to her mouth, "Drink."

The warmth of his blood filled her and dutifully, she drank. Her head swam with it, her body feeling stronger, fortified. It didn't take long before she pulled back, her breath coming easier now. She licked her lips clean, "Well, that's one way to end an argument…" Sliding to the edge of the bed, she paused as Klaus grasped her wrist.

"Do you believe now that I want you, little wolf?"

Hayley hesitated, "I know that you enjoy my body but that was never a problem for us. I don't know what I believe anymore…" He had made his interest clear the first day they'd met. She could feel his hot gaze wandering over her body; she wasn't immune to his charms. It was simply the rest that gave her pause. He could be cruel, demanding and harsh. Oh, and short tempered….

Standing abruptly, he grabbed his clothing and dragged it on. The tenderness was gone from his gaze. Picking her things up, he tossed them at her. Without another word, he stalked toward the door.

"Wait." Hayley pulled the blanket around herself, "I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me the other day."

Klaus paused but he didn't turn around. His hand rested on the cold stone of the doorjamb.

Taking another step forward, she took in a cleansing breath. "The answer is no. I don't wish that someone else was the father of this child." She replied, "I love this baby. I want _this_ baby." She had admitted to him that she'd never thought about being a mother before she fell pregnant. She shrugged, "It might not be the most ideal situation but it's what we've got. I don't regret any of it…"

"Surely you don't mean that." Klaus replied, "You regret nothing?"

Hayley laughed softly, "I thought you of all people would understand. You're a thousand years old and we both know you've engaged in some questionable behavior over the centuries. What's the point of dwelling on it?" She shrugged. "So I got a little drunk and seduced you…"

He balked, "You did not seduce me!"

"What would you call it then?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"If anything, I seduced you!" He stepped closer, "I protected you, fed you, and said nothing as you helped yourself to my private reserve of scotch. I showed you my art! You were putty in my hands, little wolf. I simply chose to enjoy reaping what I'd sown."

Hayley shrugged, "If you say so." She knew how to press his buttons instinctively. She laughed softly as he stomped out of the room in a snit. The truth was, she had been feeling vulnerable. For one night she'd known what it was like to be safe. Giving herself that freely had cost her everything she'd ever known…but it had also gotten her the one thing she had wanted more than anything: a family.

Picking up the rest of her clothes, she decided that a shower sounded heavenly. When she returned, the room had been tidied and Josh was back at his post. Giving him a gentle smile, she settled into her favorite chair intent on finishing her research on human childbirth. Before she had a chance to delve in, she looked up and found the dark painting of a woman shrouded in black was hanging up across from it. The painting she'd liked…the one that allowed her to connect with Klaus on a primal level. Smiling gently, she opened up her book again. So he was making an effort…

Two could play at that game.

* * *

Without Eve's help, Tyler found that he was a bit lost. Literally and figuratively. The bayou was densely populated with flora and fauna of all types, it overwhelmed his senses. Thankfully he had lived in Appalachia for a while. He wasn't a completely domesticated wolf; he knew how to hunt. At least he wouldn't starve. Moving toward a clearing, he suddenly caught the scent of wolves…but not wolves he knew, definitely not Hayley's clan. He inched closer only to hear the rustling of movement behind him.

"Who are you?" Titan stood at his full height, his fists clenched and his eyes glowing yellow. He stood at the ready to strike at any second. Taking a step closer, he repeated himself louder this time. "_Who are you_?"

"Look, man, I'm not here to cause trouble." Tyler put his hands up, palms facing forward. "I'm Tyler Lockwood. I—"

"Lockwood?" Titan threw back his head and laughed, "By God, we haven't seen a Lockwood in over a hundred years! We thought you were all dead…" Stepping forward, he clasped Tyler on the shoulder.

Tyler found himself being half-dragged toward the fold, "What do you mean? You knew my family?" His father had died before Tyler became a werewolf and he'd known nothing of his heritage. Uncle Mason hadn't been forthcoming in where their bloodline traced. Hell, the whole 'bloodline' concept was foreign to him. Apparently it was a big deal when it came to werewolf clans.

Titan ushered him into the fold, the wolves immediately hushed. "This is Tyler…_Lockwood_."

Whispers erupted from every direction. Clearly his name earned him instant respect. He peered at a group of men who immediately turned their eyes down, a sign of respect and deference. "So my ancestors were part of this clan?" He looked over at Titan.

"Part of?" He shook his head, "The Lockwoods are direct descendants of a mighty warrior who founded this pack." Ushering him toward the trailer, he stepped inside and grasped a heavy leather bound book. "These are his journals and the pack history; I'll be bringing it to his son today."

"His son?" Tyler peered at him. "How is that possible? He'd have to be like a thousand years old…" He groaned as it dawned on him. "Oh _fuck_…I'm related to Klaus?"

Titan nodded, "I assumed you two knew each other. I know you're a hybrid." Stepping back, he smiled, "You would be doing us a great service if you would bring the missals into the quarter. I have much pack business to attend to today."

Tyler chuckled, "Klaus and I aren't exactly close." Ever since he had kidnapped Hayley there was nothing but eternal suffering on the agenda. The only reason he remained in these parts was because he made a promise to Davina…and because he owed Hayley and Eve. Looking back at Titan, he sighed. What the hell was he waiting for anyway? He wasn't going to suddenly going to be able to beat Klaus. Perhaps the best he could do was lay his cards out. "Yeah, you know what? I will." He stood abruptly.

"Go ahead and take the truck." Titan tossed his keys over and handed over the heavy package of books. "You know your way to the French Quarter?" He asked.

"All too well," Tyler replied, "Thanks." Eve's words were playing over and over in his head. He could just imagine the horror on her face if she knew how reckless he was being. Plans A through Z went flying out the window without ever seeing the light of day. It was time for the Hail Mary pass…

He had carefully navigated trees, rocks and avoided driving himself into the water when suddenly the flash of someone in the headlights caused him to slam on the brakes. His heart pounded as he stepped out of the car, "Are you insane! I could have killed you!"

"I figured if your reflexes were that slow then I'd underestimated you and I'd deserve to go down under the wheels of your car…" Eve frowned. "You've been round that pack from Mississippi." Wrinkling her nose, she took a step forward. "Caught wind that one of our girls had been spotted around those parts and now she's gone missing…"

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, "I wasn't there long. I didn't notice anybody from your pack, though. Nobody had a crescent birthmark that I saw either…"

"The second rumor I caught wind of was that the hybrid and Hayley had come down to meet with this pack…"

"That one's definitely true," He replied, "Klaus is the son of their chieftain from a thousand years ago. Turns out, I'm part of their clan too. The Lockwoods are also descendants. Looks like Klaus and I may be _very_ distantly related…" Saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. "They asked me to take these things to Klaus."

Eve stalked around to the driver's side, "So what, you volunteered? Are you on some kind of suicide mission!?" She knocked him back into the truck with a muted thud, "Did I teach you nothing?"

"Look, there's no right time for this. At least with this I have leverage and a reason to be in the quarter. I'll give them over to Klaus and we'll see where it goes!" He sighed, "I don't even know if Davina is still alive, Eve. At least if I can get into the compound, I have a shot."

Folding her arms, she frowned deeply. "I don't like you. I don't like anything you stand for. But Hayley's my daughter and if Charlotte isn't with your pack, then she's got to be in the quarter. So, I'm coming with you. I'll help you if it means getting my girls out safe." Walking to the other side of the truck, she got in and buckled up. She laid her staff across the back seat, within easy grasp in case she needed to knock him upside the head again.

Tyler smiled gently. Eve may have hated him but her loyalty meant something. He wasn't going to let her down. Not again.

"Come on, we ain't got all day!" She hollered at him.

Jumping into the car, he put the pedal to the metal. There was no time to lose. Dawdling would only drag on the inevitable. Tyler didn't believe in anything close to a God, but that day he said a prayer. His own life was expendable and if this could do something good for Davina, Hayley or Eve…he'd die a happy man. The lights of the city drew closer and his resolve strengthened. Nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

**Don't give up hope, my Klayley fans. They can push Elijah at Hayley allll they want but that baby is still Klaus's. I still have tremendous faith that Klayley will happen. And it will be epic. I really want them to start doing more with the werewolves! This is the least explored population in the TVD universe. They love their vamps and witches, but werewolves don't get much attention. I think its time that changes!**

**Obviously my fics become AU after a time, because I follow my own plot ideas and borrow pieces from the TO universe. In this chapter, I wanted to explore more that Klaus and Tyler are from the same clan. Think about it, Klaus's family lived in Mystic Falls before it WAS Mystic falls. Then the Lockwoods were living there as it developed into a town, they obviously have lot of wealth and power...I thought it was an interesting exploration and will be so over the arc of this story. **

**I also really like Eve and I wish she'd come back. Seems like they're going to be playing more with witches during the next few episodes. At least the next 3 will be dealing with Bastiana, Celeste and that other one. So I'll just do it my way! Please keep reviewing. It's the only reason I keep on writing. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Now that it was clear Davina was under Elijah's protection, she had been mostly left alone. The vampires that stayed in the compound were scared of Klaus…but they were terrified of Elijah. Klaus's wrath came with warning signs. There were showy displays of violence, threats and screaming. With Elijah, he was calm and cool until, suddenly, he wasn't and someone's heart was dripping on the stone floor. Looking up, she saw Hayley walking on sunshine.

"You look happy…" Davina sidled up beside the stairs, smiling. "What's the occasion?"

Hayley hadn't realized she was beaming. She felt more relaxed than she had in months, really. She supposed that was because she'd just gotten laid (by Klaus, of all people, which made it all the more amazing). She cleared her throat, nervously. She didn't really want to discuss her sexual conquests with a sixteen year old girl; particularly this girl, who was without a doubt a virgin. "Yeah, I'm having a pretty great day."She smiled, "I'm glad to see you out and about."

"Ever since Elijah talked to the Daywalkers it's been pretty quiet." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm almost bored," She giggled. "Never thought that I'd say that."

Strolling side by side, the girls ambled into the courtyard. The sunlight streamed through the windows and warmed the great room. Hayley settled down on a chair, Davina at her side. She bit her lip, "I know how you feel. There was a time that all I wanted was to get out of here but I don't know…this place is growing on me."

"I guess I gave up on Tyler coming days ago…" She bit her lip, "I'm still not sure I belong here. All I know is that there's something big coming and I need to be here to stop it. I keep having premonitions, visions of what's to come and it's not good…"

Shifting uncomfortably, Hayley peered at her, "What kind of visions?" Her hands instinctively wrapped around her belly, "Is it about my baby?" Seemed like every witch up along the eastern seaboard was having some kind of vision of what her child would be. Didn't they understand that this baby was just flesh and blood, not some monster?

Davina shook her head, "No, though I can sense that you baby has great power." She sighed, "I see fighting in the French Quarter and the Cauldron. It's dark. In my dreams it looks like it's the middle of the night but for some reason I know its midday. Perhaps an eclipse of some kind?" She struggled with the memory, "I see bodies littering the streets...I know I recognize them but in the visions I can't see their faces. There's so much blood and violence and destruction. I can smell fire and blood until I'm choking on it! I'm trying to fight but I'm paralyzed! And Tyler…Tyler…"

"You're shaking…" Hayley reached out to touch her. Davina recoiled as if she'd been struck, crying out as she wrapped her arms around herself. The entire compound began to shake, dust beginning to fall loose from the ceiling as the tremors grew stronger. "Jesus, Davina, take a deep breath." She grabbed her this time and didn't let go. "Look at me! You're going to bring the whole house down."

Klaus flew downstairs with Elijah hot on his heels. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah was not far behind, her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. She swayed as the earth rumbled again. Klaus grabbed Hayley, dragging her back even as she fought him. Elijah quickly stepped in to take her place, better to let someone who couldn't be killed bear the brunt of Davina's wrath.

Pushing against Klaus, Hayley turned in his arms until her body was flush against his. "Let go of me!" She pushed his chest but she was nearly knocked off her feet as one of the heavy iron wrought chandeliers snapped and fell just a few feet from her. She let out a soft gasp. She stopped fighting him physically but her pleas grew more desperate, "We have to do something!"

Protectiveness surged in his veins and he didn't dare let Hayley go. Moments later, Davina cried out and Elijah's body flew across the room, slamming into the wall opposite them. He glared at Hayley in response. That could have been her, for God's sake. He tugged her away from Davina, "We have to get you somewhere safe." He tugged her hand, growling angrily as she resisted, "Do not make me carry you out of here like a child!"

Scoffing, she allowed him to pull her away, looking back at the young witch guiltily. "I should be there to help her…" She argued, "Klaus!" He was clearly made of stone. He didn't care one stitch about anyone but himself…and her, apparently given how fervently he was fighting to protect her. He threw open the door to the compound. She let out a gasp as she came face to face with an old friend.

Tyler stood there, unflinching and unapologetic with Eve at his side. She was carrying a heavy parcel wrapped in a sheepskin satchel, protecting it from the elements and the hands of time. Locking eyes with Klaus, every sense he had went haywire. He inched forward but Eve let out a warning growl. Her first instinct was to protect Hayley always.

"While I appreciate your ironic timing," Klaus snarled, "I need to get Hayley and our child to safety. I do not have time to rip out your lungs. You'll simply have to come back later. I'll set up the meeting." He stepped forward, finding that he was cornered on all sides. Hayley gripped his hand, Tyler blocked him bodily and Eve stood to his side looking murderous. He rolled his eyes…really, was there something wolfy in the water today?

Another pulse rocked them where they stood. "Is Davina doing that?" Tyler frowned, "What did you do to her!"

"I was just talking to her about some premonitions she was having and all of a sudden she started to self destruct."Hayley defended Klaus without thinking. She looked between the three of them, "She kept saying his name before…" Another rumble sent her pitching again, "Go talk to her!"

Klaus gripped Hayley tighter to protect her. He peered at Tyler, teeth clenched in anger. "By all means," He swept an arm to the side. He said nothing as Tyler whizzed past him over to where Davina was seizing. Instead of following Tyler, he kept the mother of his child close to him. His priority was putting a physical barrier between him and the rabid werewolf currently eyeballing him from across the threshold.

Tyler rushed to Davina's side, ignoring the mutterings around him. The girl's body was wracked with shaking and she was deathly pale. There was a sickly yellow halo that surrounded her body, a magical aura predictive of extraordinary violence. A trickle of blood spilled from her nose, spreading down her cheek and onto the ground. "Shit…" He fell to his knees beside her, "Davina…" He grabbed her head, pulling her limp form into her arms. "It's Tyler…" He'd let her down.

"She's hemorrhaging power," Elijah said softly, "The entire quarter is shaking with it. She absorbed magic from three other girls during the Harvest ritual. I fear it's becoming too much for her."

Stroking her dark hair, he closed his eyes as she began to convulse again. "We have to do something or she's going to die!" Sweat beaded on her brow, she was superheating from the inside out. Too much longer and she'd melt her innards. Fleetingly, he thought about how small she looked in his arms. Her hands curled tight nails digging into her flesh until she bled. "I have an idea but you're not going to like it…" He looked at Elijah, "I need you to trust me…"

Elijah frowned. He wasn't sure what this boy was other than a hybrid and an enemy of Klaus. He'd also absconded with Hayley and tortured her to test his own sick theories about the child she carried. On the list of people he was apt to trust, Tyler dead last. Still, he had no idea how to help and Davina was slipping through his fingers. The longer they waited, the more dangerous it became for all of them. Nodding his acquiescence, he stepped back to give Tyler room to work.

Sending a prayer up to whatever God might be listening, he gently grasped Davina's wrist and drew it to his mouth. He bit down gently until the blood flowed freely. Drinking deeply, he closed his eyes. He'd tasted blood from humans and wolves but never a witch. He let out a soft groan as her essence filled him; feeding from Davina was like drinking pure electricity and it wasn't entirely pleasurable. As he continued to siphon her vascular system, he felt her begin to calm. Her heart beat slowed, her breathing grew easier and her muscles unclenched. He knew he was near to draining her when finally she went limp. Pulling back, he sat beside her and assessed how she was doing. The rumbling had stopped and the earth had stopped shaking, it was quiet again except for hushed voices and worried cries. All signs pointed to the fact that she would recover…

Moments later, Davina's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, her vision swimming instantly. Letting out a mewling cry, she gasped. Tyler was instantly holding her again, steadying her against the spinning room. "Whoa, take it easy…"

"Tyler…" She knew instantly it was him, "You came back for me." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she catapulted herself into his arms. Great gulping sobs wracked her body as she wrapped herself around him.

"'Course I did, kid, a promise is a promise." Rubbing her back, he looked up at where the Mikaelsons had gathered around him and Davina. He met Hayley's gaze momentarily. Klaus's arm was still wrapped around her, cradling the child that slept inside her. Instead of her shrinking away from him, Hayley found comfort in the immortal hybrid's arms. He averted his eyes, he couldn't watch.

Klaus opened his mouth but he was cut off before a single word was uttered. "Niklaus…don't," Elijah's inky black eyes narrowed dangerously. He cleared his throat, "Dear sister, would you alert the staff that we'll be needing two of the guest rooms made up for Mr. Lockwood and his werewolf companion." He frowned, remembering how she had staked him in the bayou. Then again, if she had not then he could perhaps have irreparably hurt Hayley and the child she carried; he couldn't hold that against her. "Pleasure to see you again, Eve."

"Pleasure is all yours, fanger." Eve replied as she set the books down, "These are the books from the clan you've been fraternizing with." Dropping them at Klaus's feet, she sniffed the air. "I ain't staying. I've come for Charlotte, not to play interspecies bingo."

Tyler picked Davina up as if she were light as air. She had fallen asleep in his arms, weak from blood loss and exhausted from the expulsion of power that had rocked the city to its core. "She needs her rest…"

"I am not finished with you," Klaus ground out. His anger was palpable, threatening to spill over at any moment. Tyler had hurt Hayley in the bayou and that wasn't something he was going to take lightly. Not to mention Elijah putting on arrogant airs to boss him around was hardly his favorite thing. "Are all of you forgetting I'm the bloody king of the French Quarter!" He demanded, lashing out in anger. "This is MY house! This is MY city!"

"Niklaus, no one is arguing that," Diplomatic as always, Elijah raised his hands in a sign of deference and respect. Unfortunately, anyone with eyes could see that Klaus's anger was reaching nuclear levels. Every vampire who had been in the compound had cleared out preferring to be crushed to death by post-Davinaquake debris than deal with the king's rage.

"There wouldn't be a city left if Tyler didn't show up!" All eyes turned to Hayley. She folded her arms, "Yeah I get that you're pissed but sometimes you have to swallow your pride and realize when someone saved your ass." She snapped. "Tyler hates you and let's face it, he has some pretty damn good reasons to." She took a step forward.

Klaus didn't back down, "YOU of all people are defending him after everything? Abducting you from your home, terrorizing you…he would have killed you and our child if you had not broken free!" His voice thundered through the stone corridors.

Toe to toe with him, she nodded, "He threatened our baby and believe me, he's not getting a free pass for that. I am going to kick his ass seven ways from Sunday!" She replied hotly, "But killing him? What does that solve? It would throw Davina into chaos again."

"Is that the only reason, little wolf?" His voice dripped with venom. "You care for him, don't you? You always have…" Jealousy ran like ice in his veins, "You're looking for _any_ excuse to shack up with him. I'll never allow it!"

A curt laugh broke free from her throat, "Are you serious, Klaus? You think I'm still holding a torch for _Tyler_?" She shook her head, "After everything that's happened, you think that's what I want? God, you are so insecure!" She turned on heel and stalked away, "Unbelievable!"

Klaus was left standing stunned in her wake. Elijah moved to his side, eager to comfort his brother but he would have none of it. "The sun will be down in a few hours. Call upon the nightwalkers…I want this place cleaned up immediately!" Throwing the door off its hinge, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Silence reigned over the compound. Elijah stood the impartial observer in all of this. Niklaus was teetering on the edge of a major breakthrough as far as the eldest original was concerned. He craved control, of course, but his growing feelings for Hayley were beginning to supersede his thirst for power. In a thousand years, he'd never seen anyone come this close to making Klaus happy. And he'd do anything at all to foster that kind of connection. Anything at all…

Rebekah stepped out of the shadows, "Whatever you're planning it'll only get you a dagger in your heart, Elijah." She folded her arms. "Which means that you're going to need my help," Smiling broadly, she rested her arm on his shoulder. "What's the plan?"

"It's very simple, Rebekah. Draw Hayley and Niklaus closer and allow nature to take its course…" He gave her a knowing smile.

Rebekah chuckled, "Whatever your heart desires, dear brother. I'll look for every opportunity to talk Hayley up. And you…your job is very simple, you have to make Niklaus jealous. There's nothing that'll make him cling tighter to Hayley than the advances of his noble older brother.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, especially if Elijah showed favor to Hayley. He could easily end up with a dagger in his chest. "That can certainly be arranged."

"Over my dead body," Eve's voice shook as she stood behind them, staff gripped in her hands with the staking end at the ready. It was a gift that she was able to blend in and conceal herself; twenty-odd years hiding in the bayou had made her an expert. Both Original vampires turned to face her. "Looks like I'll take that room after all." She replied, "Somebody around here needs to look out for Hayley's best interests."

Elijah frowned slightly but made no immediate move. He had made a promise to Hayley to protect her family and he would not break his promise even though Eve stood against him. Bowing slightly, he motioned to the stairs, "Allow me to show you to your chamber then."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow but accepted the knowing smile of her brother. Whatever Elijah's angle was, she trusted him. Watching the two of them ascend the staircase, she let out a deep sigh. "This family gets more bloody complicated by the second." With Davina safe, Hayley resting and Elijah occupied with Eve, Rebekah knew there was one person who desperately needed her company now. The tricky part was, she had to find him…

* * *

**Sometimes my muse comes from the strangest places. I got a huge burst of inspiration for this chapter after watching the newest episode of Reign. Anybody watching that? The last episode was so damn good, it made me want to write for Klayley. I don't know why! So don't ask, just enjoy the chapter that you get to read because of it! I hope you like it! This fic isn't really getting that many reviews, so I hope that people are reading and enjoying. Reviews help my muse! So please take the time to leave me a little message, even if you want to tell me that I suck heinously. **

**Also, is it really bothering anyone else that on TVD nobody has mentioned yet that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child (Except Katherine in the backdoor Originals pilot)? I mean, I get the whole Tyler freakout/meltdown after finding out about Caroline and Klaus, that was totally in character for him. I just thought Tyler would mention that Hayley, who helped Caroline and Tyler out on more than one occasion, is pregnant! That would have really burned Caroline's biscuit as far as I'm concerned, family means a lot to her. Yet NOBODY has mentioned it to her? I don't know, it irked me so I thought I'd take this time to see if it caught anyone else's attention. I really want to see her reaction to it all. I like Caroline as a character, I think she's spunky and fun. She deserves a great love interest...I just don't see that happening with Klaus. Her finding out that Hayley is pregnant by Klaus would've made the end of Klaroline more of a succinct arc if you ask me. Maybe it'll come up later. Just something on my mind!**

**Please read and review! Happy Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rousseau's stood before her, devoid of customers; no doubt that her brother had compelled everyone to leave him alone so he could wallow in self-pity. Stepping into the dimly lit bar, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "Really, Niklaus? The cheap stuff?" Plopping down on the stool beside him, she shook her head, "I'd thought so much better of you." Slipping a crisp hundred dollar bill over the bartender, "Bring us something that's not been watered down for centuries, will you?"

"Little sister, I am not in the mood!" Klaus groused as he hunched over the bar, swilling the world's worst scotch.

The television above the bar flickered in and out of static, the subtitles reporting of a massive earthquake that had rocked New Orleans. So far scientists were stumped as to how this localized earthquake could have happened and why it didn't follow the pattern of normal seismographic events. Rebekah had to chuckle. Clearly these so-called experts had never heard of witches. "Don't be like that, Nik, I'm only here to help."

He groaned, "No one is asking for your help, Rebekah. I doubt very much that there is anyone on earth that could. And if there was, it certainly wouldn't be you! Go away!" He snapped, petulantly. Still, he accepted the scotch that Rebekah handed over to him with a pout, draining the glass in one swallow and allowing her to fill it up again.

"Yes well, I'm the only one who cared enough to come after you. So unfortunately for both of us, it's me you've got." Allotting herself a hearty portion of the drink, she avoided contact with the sticky bar. He did so love a dingy, backwater place; she, on the other hand, had much finer tastes. "What bothers you more? The fact that Tyler is living among us or the fact that Hayley asked for him to be spared?"

All measures of tact were completely foreign to his sister. She went right in for the kill without the slightest hesitation. Tightening his fist around the tumbler, it shattered in an instant. Throwing the shards of glass aside, he gritted his teeth, "That half-breed brat should be a rotting pile of bones by now. I should have killed him when I had the chance. His immense suffering was a punishment far worse than death and yet here he is, still standing against me!"

"Nik, Nik, Nik…"Rebekah clucked, "You always put far too much stock in tormenting your prey. I think that's why Katherine escaped you for all this time." She smiled, "The point is, you can't kill Tyler now. Not only because the little witch is attached to him but because you'd be going against your wolf girlfriend. And we both know that would end in disaster…"

Scoffing, he turned to her, "You'd have thought in a thousand years you would have grown up, little sister. Girlfriends are for high school quarterbacks." He snapped, "Hayley is the woman carrying my unborn child."

Her brother always got nasty and lashed out when he was hurt. She also had a habit of rising to his bait and drawing his ire. This time it would be different, it had to be. She took a steadying breath, "So what does that mean to you?"

It meant a myriad of things. Hayley cared enough to carry his hybrid baby despite everything she'd been through. She'd been captured by witches and spelled, she'd been abducted by Tyler and tortured, and even his own behavior caused her to suffer many times. Yet through all of it she still maintained that she would have no other father for her child and that she loved their baby with everything she had. It left him baffled, truly. He had no immediate answer for Rebekah; what he felt for Hayley was unlike anything he'd experienced. "I don't know," He replied, lamely.

Rebekah took a long swallow of scotch, "She isn't going to wait around forever for you to figure out what you want." She watched his expression harden again. "She was abandoned as a child and from what I've gathered her adoptive parents were useless pieces of trash. She doesn't want that for her child."

Klaus could relate to that; he had a family who saw him as a bastard, as a burden. He didn't want that for their child either. "So are you simply here to lecture me about the error of my ways or are you going to bloody help me?"

"Help you how?" That wasn't anything she'd have expected from Klaus. He didn't ask for help, he demanded submission.

"You are a woman, are you not?"

"Bloody excellent observation, Nik," Rebekah folded her arms over her chest, "Though I'm still not sure how that's relevant."

He stood up, pacing the length of the floor. "You know what women want and what women like."

Rolling her eyes skyward, she sighed, "Women are not all the same, Nik. Believe me, if I were Hayley I'd have run out on you as soon as that unlinking spell was broken. " Squaring her shoulders, she had to remind herself of her goal. Helping Klaus get Hayley could ultimately lead to his redemption…or at least distract him long enough for her to lead a semblance of a normal life. "But since I'm feeling particularly magnanimous, I'll help you figure out how to win her heart."

Giving her a toothy grin, he grabbed the bottle of scotch and swigged with renewed enthusiasm, ". Best way to keep a dagger out of your chest, little sister." He turned on heel, "I want you to track her. I want you to befriend her and keep me abreast of her every want and whim."

Grabbing the bottle back, she took a long pull, "Whatever you say." Prodding him toward the door, she patted his back. Perhaps Elijah was right; they just needed a little push to get the course of fate to align. "Let's get you home, Romeo. You need to sleep this off." Ushering him out, she smiled to herself. Like taking candy from a baby…

* * *

"Tyler?" Davina's shaky voice pierced through the darkness of the room. She sat up, the candles flickering to life at once, revealing that her savior had indeed come. So she hadn't dreamt that after all. Pushing herself up in bed, she winced as she peered down at her bandaged wrist. "Did someone bite me?"

Moving to her side instantly, Tyler settled on the edge of the bed, "Hey, I'm right here." Peering down at her wrist, he sighed, "You were having some kind of supernatural episode. Honestly, I was afraid you were going to kill yourself and everyone in New Orleans." He licked his lips, "So yeah, I fed from you to help drain some of your energy off. It was a last resort…"

Everything that had happened after she began talking to Hayley was a blur. She remembered someone grabbing her and then…she'd been in and out of consciousness. It felt like for a moment someone had possessed her body. She was an impartial observer in the destruction she was causing all around the quarter. Trying to remember, she began to see a face when suddenly flash of pain burned through her head. Davina grimaced, "Oof…" Hissing softly in pain, she carefully laid back onto the pillow.

"Are you hurt?" He was very concerned about her. Gingerly he touched her cheek. He had considered feeding her from his own vein yet he feared that his blood would restore her too quickly and she'd start rocking New Orleans again. She was warm.

"Your hands are like ice…" She let out a soft cry of relief, "It feels good." Covering his hand with hers, she closed her eyes a moment. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she exhaled. The pain began to fade as she focused on looking up into Tyler's fathomless onyx eyes. "Klaus must know you're here by now… you have to go. You need to be safe." She made a move to sit up but once again her body betrayed her.

"Hey, you're in no condition to travel right now…" He replied, "Besides, Elijah gave me his word that no harm would come to me here." Good ol' Elijah better have a plan because he was fairly sure there was only so long Klaus would put up with his presence here.

Davina peered at him, "No I can't leave, Tyler. They need me here but I need you to be safe." She gripped his hand tighter, "Whatever is about to happen, you're the only one who can save us." She replied, "If you don't then half of New Orleans is going to die." He was the key, she just knew it. If only she could remember when and why. Thinking too deeply was starting to bring the aching back. "I can't explain it. I've been having visions for weeks now about a great evil that's coming." She swallowed hard. "It's going to try and destroy this whole family and…you will protect us."

The distress in her eyes made his heart twist. He hated seeing her so distraught. Gently, he stroked her hair…his mother used to do the same thing for him when he was upset and it soothed him. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Klaus can do his worst, I'm not afraid."

Snuggling in closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Then will you stay here tonight, please? I don't want to be alone…"

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." Gently, he slid down in the bed and she rested her head against his chest. Letting out a soft sigh, he stared up at the ceiling. She fell asleep there, cradled in his arms. Her innocence was astonishing; she was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He should be three thousand miles away from Klaus by now. If he were smart, he would've been. Yet as he lived and breathed, he couldn't fathom leaving Davina behind. Looking down at her now, it felt like a hole inside him had suddenly been filled. Could it be that she was the missing piece that he'd craved for so long?

Brushing those thoughts aside, he stared up at the ceiling. Better judgment would prevail. It had to…or Tyler was going to lose his heart to this girl.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hayley tugged her sweater tighter around herself. "Rebekah put you in a nice room down the hall," Far, far away from Klaus. She couldn't trust that the two of them wouldn't go head to head. And Klaus couldn't be killed… so for Eve's protection, Hayley wanted them separated as much as possible.

She leaned against the parapet, arms folded over her chest. She sniffed the air, "The room you share with that hybrid freak?" Teeth set on edge, she watched Hayley shift uncomfortably on her feet. "His scent is all over…"

"This is his home, Eve. He has free reign…"

"I can smell him all over you too, Hayley." Taking a step forward, she moved closer. "Didn't what these monsters did to your people teach you anything? These bloodsuckers are bad news. And Klaus is the worst of all! He won't hesitate to tear you apart piece by piece with a smile on his smug face!" She snarled.

Plopping down on the couch, Hayley tucked her legs beneath her as she stared up at the painting Klaus had put up in her room. The painting had launched a series of events that resulted in her carrying his child. "I know what everyone thinks about Klaus. Hell, I know what he is LIKE." She exhaled sharply, "But he's not all bad. He can actually be startlingly human once you get to know him."

Eve shook her head, "Trusting this bastard will cost you your life." And she'd never let that happen. "You should cut and run while you can. I'm taking Charlotte and getting the hell out of dodge while he's out. You need to come with us…"

"No." Hayley made no bones about it, "You can't take her. The doctor said that if we hadn't gotten to her when we did, she'd have died. You must know by now that she's pregnant. Sending her out into the bayou would mean certain death for her and the baby. She needs to stay here where she's safe and can receive medical care!"

"We can take care of our own!" Eve scoffed, "She'll be fine. And when you come to us, we'll take care of you too." She crouched beside Hayley. "You still have a chance to get away. Don't blow it because you're thinking with your damn hormones!"

Hayley turned to Eve aghast. "Look, I get that you hate vamps but Klaus is my family! Rebekah and Elijah are too, they've taken care of me the way nobody ever has in my life. I can't just pick up and take off on a whim!"

"WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!" Eve thundered, "I gave you up so you could have a better life! Not so you could get sucked into this kind of crap!" She dragged a hand through her stringy blonde hair. She blamed herself. How could she have been so stupid to believe that the cycle could ever be broken? At least if she'd kept her daughter then she could have prevented this.

Stunned, Hayley stood with her arms wrapped around her belly. "What do you mean you gave me up?" She took a step closer, "What're you saying, Eve? Are you my…" The wheels in her mind were turning rapidly. Eve couldn't be much older than her mid-thirties which would mean that she'd have been barely a child herself when she'd become pregnant. "I need answers!" Hayley snapped, "I need to know everything…" She stepped forward, "Eve, please!"

Hesitating a long moment, Eve finally shook her head, "I can't." Stepping back, she was wringing her hands. "No, I…"

Hayley took a step forward but Eve darted down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. There was no earthly way that being as pregnant as she was that she could hope to catch her. Heart pounding, she stepped over the threshold and kicked the doorjamb in frustration. She scoffed, anger replacing the hope that she'd been feeling. She wanted to know about her real family so badly. Eve was the key, she was sure of it and now she'd blown her chance. Turning, she found herself face to face with Elijah, "I guess you heard all of that, huh?"

"I do my best not to eavesdrop, however I was concerned for your safety." He replied, "I apologize if you find that to be uncomfortable."

"I don't find anything uncomfortable anymore. Privacy is a thing of the past," Hayley sighed heavily. "I'm not crazy, right? Eve basically just admitted that she's my birthmother." Shaking her head, she felt so powerless. "I just want to know about my family." Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them, "I don't know why everyone in the world is trying to keep me in the dark!"

Genuine tears were Elijah's kryptonite. He could not bear to see anyone suffer so, especially someone like Hayley whom he had come to care about as a beloved sister. He stepped forward and gently pulled her into his arms, "In my experience, people lie to protect themselves. In Eve's case, I believe that she believes that lying will protect you as well. Obviously none of this is easy."

"I don't need to be protected. I'm not a little girl. I'm going to be a mother soon, for God's sake!" Hayley sniffled, accepting the handkerchief that Elijah offered as well as his comforting embrace. "Klaus is no help either! He could care less about my family! It's all about _his_ pack, _his_ city, and _his_ life!" Maybe Eve was right. Maybe she was confusing her hormones for actual sentiment toward the father of her child.

In many ways, Hayley reminded Elijah of himself. He was all about family, whether it was the siblings that he shared blood with or the special few that had earned a place in his heart. She yearned to understand her origins and he intended to help. It would give her comfort and the gesture might be exactly what was needed for Klaus to wake up and realize the error of his ways. "I will help you," He replied soothingly, "I will do everything in my power to find the information you seek."

Looking up at him, she smiled, "You mean it?" Elijah didn't make promises lightly. His nod brought a smile to her face. She hugged him tight again, resting her head on his chest. She didn't notice that behind her, Klaus stood motionless on the stairs. "Thank you, this means everything to me." She stepped back.

"It's my pleasure, Hayley. I wish to help you in any way I can." Bowing slightly, he smiled, "It's getting late. You should get some rest. I will send the Josh up with some supper, I doubt you've eaten."

"How'd I get so lucky?" She smiled, "Thanks." Stepping back into her chamber, she was blissfully unaware that Klaus had been watching for several minutes now.

He stood, hands gripping the banister of the stairs. Rebekah was right…he needed to fight for Hayley. He could not compete with his noble brother. He'd never hurt Hayley, he'd never offered her anything but tenderness, affection and support. Teeth set on edge; he turned and headed back downstairs. He had work to do…the rest would have to wait.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you're enjoying! **

**How about that episode last night? Holy smokes, I want to kick some witches in the ass right now. They are sooo going to get it and I can't wait. I know a lot of Halijah fans are going on about how Elijah saved Hayley and lalala. However, this was the only scenario that would EVER make sense. Uh hello, Klaus and Rebekah cannot be killed. HA! Yeah sure they are undergoing torture...but at the end of the day, Hayley and the baby would be dead if Elijah hadn't saved them. And then Klaus would REALLY be destroyed. I can't wait to see how this plays out.**

**Also I think Celeste is going to have to die to bring Davina back, which will also be interesting. And once she comes back will she even BE Davina? Hmmm...the writing is very good. Jackson was a pretty cute guy, I have to say! I was totally banking on that being Hayley's brother...but betrothed? Now that is interesting! I want to see some more wolves in the next few chapters. And I totally want to see Hayley commanding an army of pissed off wolves to save Klaus's ass too. That would be great!**

**Read and review! It helps my muse!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hayley gingerly brushed the hair from Charlotte's forehead. "Hey, it's time to get up." Grabbing the saline that had finished, she unhooked the line and pulled the IV the way the doctor had showed her before gently placing a bandage over the site. As far as she could tell, Charlotte had made a full recovery. Her fever had broken; her overall color was better and she seemed stronger already. Yet outside forces still conspired to endanger her, something that Hayley was mindful of. Ever since Eve had staked a claim on Charlotte and announced her intention to drag her back to the bayou, there was a guard on her at all times. "We've got an appointment with the doctor this morning."

Charlotte rubbed her eyes, squinting slightly at the bright sunshine streaming through the windows. Her dark hair was mussed and fell in tangles over her shoulders. The last thing she remembered she was trudging through the bayou. Everything was a blur after that. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice was weak from disuse. "You're…" She nearly choked, "Oh my god!" She hurriedly hopped off the bed and got down on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Hayley stared down at her. The dehydration may have been lessened but the girl was still weak. Besides, the very act of having someone bow down to her made her cringe. "Charlotte!"

Standing immediately, she swallowed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..." She was shaking, "You'll forgive me, right?"

"I don't know who you think I am but right now you need to bathe and get ready to go. Don't worry about breakfast. Josh said he knows of this place in the quarter that makes these amazing omelets so we're going to stop after." She shooed her toward the bathroom, "Come on, I don't want to be late. I left some clothes for you in the bathroom…" She cleared her throat, "You can just throw what you're wearing away."

Upon arrival, Charlotte had been hallucinating and feverish. She hadn't allowed anyone to remove her clothing. The doctor had given her a mild sedative which seemed to have worked like magic. She'd fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber finally. Hayley was very glad that they'd been able to get to help in time even more so now that Charlotte could be her ticket to learning everything there was to know about her werewolf family.

It took a little coaxing but finally the younger girl went and took a hot shower. She came out a few minutes later with her dark hair twisted into a tight braid. She was wearing a plain cotton dress in white that skimmed her knees with a sweater over it. "I feel like a princess…" She blushed.

"You look great." It was amazing what a little bathing and a fresh set of clothes could do. The girl was so darling. She stood a hair shorter than Hayley with bright green eyes and long dark hair. If she were a little older—and had Hayley's hazel eyes—they could have been mistaken for twins. "Come on, we need to get going." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she smiled.

Hayley was far more advanced in her pregnancy; her belly was softly rounded with the child she carried. She waddled as her hips had loosened to accommodate her shifting center of gravity. Charlotte on the other hand showed no signs of the sweet burden that she carried. The two of them walked in sync as they headed for the doorway.

When they got to the doorway, Hayley furrowed her eyebrows. "Where the hell is Josh? He was supposed to meet us here…"

"Your charming bodyguard won't be accompanying you today." Klaus walked swiftly toward them, "I will be taking you to your appointment."

"You sure you want to?" Hayley folded her arms over her chest, smiling softly. "Charlotte, you remember Klaus." Obviously she did because she was cowering behind Hayley instantly. Chuckling to herself, she shepherded Charlotte into the car. "In we go! We can't be late. There is _one_ supernatural baby doctor in this city who takes my insurance and I'm not blowing it."

Rebekah had convinced him that taking time out of his incredibly busy schedule to take Hayley to the gynecologist was important in the battle for her heart. It appeared that she might be on to something. Hayley seemed very pleasantly surprised at his initiative. As he walked around to get her door, she gently squeezed his hand in a furtive display of affection. Holding back a smile, he hopped into the driver's seat and navigated his way through New Orleans traffic. They wound their way through the suburbs until they got to an old Victorian house which doubled as a doctor's office.

"I need you to be on your very best behavior," Hayley warned as the three of them headed into the doctor's office. Stepping into the waiting room, she found that it was empty except for several nurses standing there in anticipation of their arrival. "Where are all the other patients?"

"For your safety, Dr. McGowan insisted that we keep your appointment completely private." The nurse who answered Hayley's question was a short, thin Asian woman holding a clipboard. "If you'll come with me, I'll need to get some information. Then there's some routine blood work before the examination."

Klaus stepped in front of Hayley and Charlotte protectively, "You're a witch." His hands were immediately balled into fists. The nurse had the good sense to look properly frightened. "We will not walk into a trap again. The witches will pay for what they've done to Hayley once, if you stand down now I'll make your death quick and painless."

The little nurse spluttered, "I'm not a New Orleans witch or part of that crazy coven. I'm from Minnesota. My people are herbalists. We make poultices and potions. We don't really do traditional magic." She replied, "I'm here solely because of the need for supernatural nurses in this area…"

"Leave her alone, she's telling the truth," Hayley said, grasping Klaus's hand. "Sorry, he's a bit overprotective." She stepped around him. The nurse gave Klaus a very wide berth as they headed back to the examination area. Charlotte went with a different nurse, sitting a few feet away as her blood was drawn. She kept furtively looking over at Hayley, obviously nervous to be left alone. Hayley sighed, "Will you go sit with her? She's scared out of her wits, Klaus. She'll feel better having someone familiar there."

He stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head, "I am here for you, little wolf. And I hardly doubt my presence will have the calming effect you hope it will."

"Well right now I'm about to step on the scale and I want you as far away as physically possible." She put her hands on her hips, "Scram!"

Shaking his head, he stalked over to where Charlotte was sitting. He settled down in the seat beside her, he watched her eyes widen as she moved toward the edge of her seat away from him. "I'm not here to harm you. Hayley has told me that you're feeling a bit nervous." He still wasn't sure how he was meant to ease that. He wracked his brain for a moment and asked himself 'What would Elijah do?'. Reaching out, he grasped her hand gently.

Charlotte peered over at Klaus, swallowing hard. "I-I've never been to a doctor." She bit her lip, "What are they going to do to me?" She gripped Klaus's hand tighter now that he'd offered it. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

It had never occurred to him that this wild child had never seen a doctor. Hell, she'd probably never experienced life outside the wooded shelter of the bayou. He softened slightly, "The woman will draw some of your blood then the doctor will look you over. I do not pretend to know exactly what he'll do but it may be a little uncomfortable. But mark my words, no one will harm you when I am around."

Sagging visibly, she nodded, "Thank you." She winced only a little bit when the needle went into her arm and samples were taken. She watched Klaus carefully, nervous that the sight might incite a bloodlust. Yet he remained firmly in control. The nurse began asking her questions and she averted her gaze, "I'm eighteen, I look young for my age." She replied. When asked about the father, she let go of Klaus's hand, her arms wrapping around her belly as if to protect the baby's budding ears. "He's part of a different clan. They rolled into town a few weeks ago…"

Klaus was going to have to talk discuss this with Titan. If this girl was carrying a child from his bloodline, he would make sure that the father stepped up and claimed his kin. Charlotte was young and sweet, she shouldn't be burdened with raising this child alone. He looked up at the nurse as she took a few notes then asked a question that set his stomach on edge. "Are you planning on continuing with the pregnancy?"

"I would never kill my kid," Charlotte growled with a fury that forced the nurse to take a step back. She shook her head. "I'm going to have it and I'm going to raise it the best I can. I know what my options are and I've made up my mind."

He had to admit, the girl was starting to grow on him. At least she'd finally found her backbone. He gave her a gentle smile, "I will ensure that you are cared for properly, Charlotte. You have my word on that." There were more questions..so many uncomfortable questions. He shifted in his seat. Hayley was with the doctor now and he wanted to be there when they did the ultrasound very badly.

"Go…" Charlotte urged, reading his expression. "I'm okay. You should be with her."

He didn't need to be told twice. Hurrying into the examination room, he awkwardly moved to Hayley's side. It wasn't like him to feel unsure. Then again, in a situation like this how could he help but feel hopelessly out of place? The doctor was discussing birthing options, something totally foreign to him. Didn't all women give birth in a dark cave presided over by the community's female elders? That's the way his mother had always done it. Then again, he assumed medicine had advanced in the last thousand years.

"Dr. McGowan, this is Niklaus Mikaelson." As if he really needed an introduction. "Is it time for the ultrasound?" She was so eager to see her child's image on the screen, her excitement was palpable. When the doctor left to grab the machine, she turned to Klaus. "How's Charlotte?"

"She's fine. Reminds me of someone I know." Klaus slipped his hand into hers and smiled as she gripped back. He occurred to him that perhaps he should take a page out of Elijah's book more often. This was easily the most intimate moment he'd shared with Hayley yet, even more than they sexual encounters. This was about their child, a bond they would share for life. His eyes widened in wonderment as the doctor guided the wand and the black and white image of a perfect, healthy child appeared before his eyes. He was so awestruck that he could hardly speak.

Tears sprung to Hayley's eyes as the soft 'whoosh whoosh whoosh' of the child's heartbeat filled the air. Perfect little body, sweet itty feet, and the image of their healthy baby sucking her thumb rocked Hayley to her core. "She's so amazing." And healthy, according to Dr. McGowan, thankfully; he went to grab the pictures from the scan. She sat up, hugging Klaus close to her as she laughed and cried.

He brushed the dark hair from her face, "What's the matter?" He was a little distraught at the sight of her. She was happy and yet she cried. Women would never cease to baffle him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, aching to soothe whatever raging emotions that overwhelmed her.

She let out a shaky breath, "It's the hormones." Or maybe it was the unadulterated love she felt for this child they had created. Resting against him, she closed her eyes for a minute. It was perhaps the first time that she had been in his arms that wasn't precipitated by a huge fight. There was something pure in this moment.

Sadly, moments couldn't last forever. Dr. McGowan came back in with the printouts from her scan, several informative pamphlets, and an appointment for the following month. Hayley gently slipped away from Klaus, accepting the materials sheepishly. She supposed it wasn't the first tender moment that the doctor had happened upon but it felt so foreign to her to let anyone see her and Klaus so cozy. Holding the paperwork close, she cleared her throat, "We should check on Charlotte."

Very reluctantly, he let her go. He realized they could not spend the whole day here, holding each other. Then again, he realized suddenly that he wouldn't mind if she had wanted that. He followed after her to where she stood with Charlotte, comparing ultrasound pictures. On any given day of the week he could be found tearing the life out of some poor sod who'd crossed his path. It was a culture shock to be discussing the differences between babies and the excitement of impending parenthood. It gave him a lot to think on, that was for sure. "We should return to the compound."

"Josh and I were going to go out for breakfast then do some baby shopping…" She put her hand on her hip, "I don't know about Charlotte but I'm starving."

"I cannot spend the day gallivanting around New Orleans with two pregnant werewolves…" He groused, "I have much business to attend to, Hayley."

"I get it, Klaus, you have better things to do. You can drop us off in the city. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Hayley wanted things to be different but the truth was that Klaus was really only interested in the baby. Why else did he come to the baby appointment? Sure, they'd shared a tender moment but that had passed now. It was back to business as usual.

Gritting his teeth, he watched Hayley gently usher Charlotte toward the SUV and away from him. This was not in his wheelhouse, by any means. Grabbing his phone, he practically growled, "Rebekah."

"To what do I owe this prestigious honor, brother dear?" Her voice floated through the phone, the sarcasm biting through her false gaiety.

Klaus peered toward the SUV where Hayley was settling Charlotte in. "Everything was going perfectly fine…"

There was a short pause, "Well what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, "She asked if I would chaperone her day of shopping with Charlotte."

Exasperation was all too evident in her tone, "If she asks you to go shopping then you bloody go shopping, Nik! She asked to spend time with you, insane girl that she is. Please don't tell me you turned her down!"

Silence.

"NIK!"

"Alright, Rebekah! Enough!" He snarled, "There are a few things I need you to do. Ensure that Tyler and Davina do not try and escape in my absence. And make sure that Elijah is keeping tabs on Eve. I will not come home to my house in ruins, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Have fun with your baby mama." She disconnected the call before he had a chance to respond. That would teach him to be a jerk.

Thundering back to the SUV, he headed toward the city. Instead of turning toward the compound, he took them down a side street and parked. "Come then, we don't have all day." He took the liberty of reserving a table for them at local breakfast place. Hayley's palate tended to run toward typical American fare, sweet and simple and whatever she wanted, she got. Hayley smiled brightly. Gently, she grasped him and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. Sauntering into the restaurant with Charlotte, Klaus took a step back. So this doting persona didn't quite fit in with what he was used to but seeing Hayley happy filled him with pride.

"Are you coming?" She called, standing in the doorway. He was at her side in a heartbeat. She wasn't sure where this new attitude had come from but she hoped it continued. Conversation flowed, shopping lists were made and breakfast was enjoyed in peace. For the first time in a very long time, Hayley felt normal.

Charlotte excused herself to use the restroom, giving Hayley a moment alone with Klaus, "Hey. This was nice but I know you've got a city to run. I texted Josh, he's going to meet us." She smiled tenderly, "I think you've suffered enough for one day."

"Suffered is not exactly how I'd put it, love. Mundane, yes…though not unpleasant." Power was what drove him. He wanted to rule the world and yet for the last hour he'd been content to relax and to enjoy the company of the woman carrying his child. Perhaps this was what he had to look forward to once the warring in the city had ended. "Young Joshua will probably be better suited in assisting you anyway. When I was an infant cradles were simply hollowed logs cushioned by animal pelts." He smirked.

"Woah," Hayley laughed, "Yeah I think something a little less rustic for our daughter." Her hand rested gently on her swollen belly. Sipping her tea, she met Klaus's gaze. "And…thanks for coming today." Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she sighed, "I know that having a baby wasn't something you expected." Or wanted…

If he was being honest, fatherhood was the furthest thing from his mind because he had thought it impossible. However, once he heard that child's steady heartbeat inside her he was done for. It was the sound of opportunity knocking. "If I have given you any impression that I do not plan on being a father, then perhaps I have not expressed myself clearly enough. I intend to be an active participant in this pregnancy and in our child's life now and forever." He grasped her hands, looking deep into her eyes.

Smiling tenderly, she nodded. They shared a long look, desire smoldering between them. It wasn't until the waitress came around with the check that the spell was broken. Hayley cleared her throat, "Charlotte has been in there for a while, I should go check on her." She slipped out from her chair. Heading to the back, she knocked, "Charlotte?" Nothing. "Charlotte!" She called, louder this time. Trying the door handle she found that it was locked, "KLAUS!"

Flying to her side, he kicked the door down. He grasped her and tugged her to his chest as he stared at the bloody cipher painted in fresh blood dripping down the mirror. "It's a symbol…" He growled. "The witches have declared war…" He had his phone in his hand in a second, "And it is war they shall have."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, guys! My muse has really been in the toilet. It's hard to be a Klaley fan when all we seem to get these days are a few lines and Hayley ogling Elijah shirtless. Hey, I'm all for Daniel Gillies getting shirtless but seriously TO, I think I am going to scream if we don't see some Hayley/Klaus interaction soon! Good for Hayley for kicking Celeste's ass though, that's a whole bucket of fun waiting to happen! Yay! And as for TVD, I also am beyond livid that no one has told Caroline that Hayley is having Klaus's , is this not important news? We keep bringing up Klaus and Tyler's anguish about their childish hookup but he doesn't tell her about their former good friend (who worked hard to save his ass) being knocked up. I don't get it.**

**Anyway /endrant. Please read and review! **


End file.
